An Unexpected Adventure of animation
by 17lakect
Summary: This is the story, of a universe of all of the animated characters, and a newcomer from the real world that is chosen to stop the darkness before everything is destroyed.
1. The new universe

**Animated world**

The animated world; the universe where all animation including games lives through crazy things, and even death is not a thing. The one named "Mickey mouse" started the entire world, and when there is new characters, the universe gets one person bigger so that way, nothing will change the real world.

But one day, there is a mysterious dark force far worst then all of the villains, he summoned them all in order to finally concur it step by step, and uses his power to mind control DC, having them do his will.

Everyone never got hurt but one found out what has happened to them, so everyone now knows the truth.

It continued for a couple of months and no one got hurt, Mickey knew that it will take a person from real life to help stop the mysterious dark force, he kept searching for days.

Until he found one who has one of the deepest wish to be in the animated world…

**The Unexpected Universe:**

So it all started, the one peaceful night at Friday at 11:30, where it's time to sleep, I try to sleep so I won't miss breakfast once again BECAUSE I HATE MISSING BREAKFAST! So, I've turned off my laptop and now put it at the ground where it won't be accidently stepped on, I turned on the fan and nightlight, and yes turn on nightlight because it makes me feel different and the dark just keeps making me expect for something to attack me, like DCAU's batgirl or something.

But I heard a sound and raise up to find that my clothes changed to jeans and green shirt, bag of DVD's, and a laptop bag in front of me that have my laptop and headphones. I found out that the shoes are in front of me and the bottom is actually clean. Then, I see a sign floating at my right that say's "Follow your dreams." Then the door opens to as the sign glows, I grabbed my stuff and put on the shoes then walk to where the sign is going, I reached downstairs to find a portal, and then the sign changed the writing into "Your dreams have come true, happy traveling!"

Then a six-shooter is in front of the portal, the sign is on it and I found out that the gun is magic, and it tells me that the kind of magic depends on how It. But I can't kill with it, but it's OK, because killing a villain is not the heroic way, so I need to use my mind to make sure I don't kill.

Then there is this box the size of a chair, it's magic too, the magic just shrinks down into pocket size and normal size, it helps me to pack stuff better, I didn't put the gun in there I just put the gun at my pocket then I shrink down the box and put it at my pocket.

I became happy, then I walk into the portal, then I started to fall but it doesn't feel like I'm falling, no winds or anything, but I still see blue, white, and black all around me as when I look around, then I see another portal as it drags me inside, then everything is bright.

I closed my eyes, then the brightness fades into normal color, then I'm at a valley, I noticed that it is animated, then I walk to the way out of the valley, I got shocked a little bit to find that I'm in the animated world, characters I don't know are animated, the buildings have faces, and it's daytime. I walked into the sidewalk, the people were looking at me but they weren't afraid, they just whispered about me. I don't know what the town is like but all of them are not looking at me, just the ones I got close to, and they whispered about me from the real world AKA 3D.

_Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk_

_I'm a woman's man, no time to talk_

_Music loud and women warm_

_I've been kicked around since I was born_

_But now it's all right, that's okay_

_You may look the other way_

_We can try to understand_

_The New York Times' effect on man_

I found finally a sign that says "Entrance to Gotham city" pointing at the bridge. It wasn't too far, it is just 10 miles, I head to the bridge but realized the bat gang only comes out in daytime, I then noticed that sunlight is light orange. I then found out that there is a boat running but nobody on it or around it, I got lucky, I went to the boat but I don't know how to run it for some parts, I decided to take a test run, it took a few minutes, I got nervous, then after a test run I head to Gotham.

I got to Gotham and stopped the boat to find that the gas is half low, since its half low I felt a little hope whenever I get chased, I then turn off the boat and put the keys into my pocket. When I got out, I decided to check out the city and a little bit of batman and just get to Disney, now don't get me wrong I like DC too, but when it comes to comparing the 2… Disney have a lot of good stuff.

I walked through the streets, as it is nighttime I see that the sky is red, just like the new batman adventures series, and yes it looks cool, and on top of that, unlike the other city I first came, the buildings doesn't have faces or cars either, it's just normal city, IT'S GOTHAM, IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE THAT!

I kept walking my through the town, I've kept walking to find my way to find Wayne minor. I kept humming the circle of life from the 1st lion king movie, I'd make sure I don't get around people to much so I won't get to the police because I know that they might get me and tell me how I ever got here or something like that, but I don't know I just kept walking my way until I got hungry, I decided to find my way to a gas station to by a snack and drink.

But then I came across the poor people, who seemed to be watching TV outside along with the can of fire, it is just weird, but hey at least I didn't feel sorry for them seeing how they live just fine and because of the example of the TV, but whatever I found the gas station and head over there.

I've head over to the gas station and I couldn't believe what I've seen, the food from the real world is the same as the animated but well, you know, it's animated. I grabbed just a bottle and a small bag of chips and when to buy it, I try to play cool so I won't scare anyone.

"Why, evening good sir, um how much is this?" I asked in calm tone.

"Uh- $2.56?" he said in nervous and awkward tone

I then grabbed my wallet out and put out the money. "Here you go." Then I noticed everyone looking at me, but didn't try to yell and just ignore, I then take the drink and snack and just get back to walking, I found a place to sit at where nobody is around to rest.

After a few minutes of resting I then hear gunshots, I've decided to check it out, I see that there is fight between the bat gang and the group of gangsters; I had to find some place to hide and watched the fight.

I've saw the last thug getting away but I shot him perfectly then try to run away, but I knew that they will check the body, but I need to keep running, I got exhausted and stop to catch my breath. I looked around and on the rooftop, there isn't anybody around, but they can catch up, I know they can, I know most of how they can catch anyone so I need to be smart.

I then kept moving, it was safe for now, I kept looking around my position in case they are around, and I've stayed away from the shadows because they might hide in them. Then I look behind me to find the group of thieves, I then grabbed my gun out and start shooting, most of the thugs are taken down after 10 seconds, others are running away, I am relieved, then I heard something, it came from the door that leads to a shadow inside the abandon house. I got a little scared, I try to take a step, then I just run away from that house considering that there is something inside.

But I found the fence, I decided to act stupid like trying to get through, and then shot the fence causing it to make a hole for me to get through.

After that, I decided to go to a land of Disney just for friendly things and to prove that I'm a 3-D kid that likes things about animation and so forth.

Then it suddenly hits me, what if there are villains also? What if they try to do their bad stuff to try and hunt me down for money or something like that?

I stopped thinking and just find my way out of town, DCAU is not my style a little for now, and I want to see Disney stuff, so I decide to get back to the boat, I reached to the docks but then I felt my body tangling like something was wrong, and I felt like turning around to a building of packages to find a figure in shadows.

"GAH!" I yelped, than start to run.

I got away from the docks to find that there was a boom by the water, something tells me that either someone knew about my boat so he or she blows it up so I won't be able to escape from what's coming.

I grabbed my magic gun and decide if it could be useful to escape, the green-colored dots point to the bridge far away, I shot it, then I see the world moving me to the bridge, I never felt anything, the world like took me to the bridge. Now let me tell you what I thought about as my escape: Have you ever watched or played Sonic '06? (Loved the game by the way, there are good stuff.) Well, there is a powered gem where if you throw it, you can fly to where you throw the gem at.

But I didn't fire another shot because after I fly to the bridge I got a little dizzy for a few seconds, I continue to walk and get out of town.

After I got out of town I found a boat that is about to take off to Disneyland, I grabbed my gun to look at it and it have a hook on it so I can use it as a grapple. I fired a shot at the ground and I lowered myself a little smooth to the top of the boat where no one can see me. Now what type of boat is this I'm talking about? It all depends on how you look at it as long as it's the boat that no one can see what's at the top.

I put my box as it grows to normal size and grabbed my laptop out, I notice that it's got unlimited connection no matter where I am, an unlimited battery.

Well, it's the animated world, something that can help you do some impossible things as long as it's not conquering the world or something like that!

NOW HOLD IT! Before we get back to the story, I will be honest; I don't like Disneyland, MOST OF IT! I just hate amusement parks, roller coasters, guys dressed up as characters- GAAAAHHHHHHH! So, this brings up the question: Why am I going there anyways if I hate it? AGAIN, it's the animated world, it should be different, and as a matter of fact, do you think that Disney characters- DAH, I better just save it for the story.

So, when I'm almost there, I packed everything, use the magic gun, and prepare to fly somewhere in Disneyland to where I won't be spotted, until suddenly-

**BOOM**

The boat somewhere, suddenly exploded, the boat is sinking along with the sounds of people screaming, I then fly to the docks, took a few seconds to get back in vision, and I fired another shot at the boat like a grapple, I tried to pull it to see if there are other weird stuff I can do her consider that I'm from real world, and I actually pull the boat, so hold on to something as I'm getting ready to use my gun to pull the boat.

I kept holding on, but I got week, the boat is halfway to sinking, but the rope stopped because something pulled itself to the docks, I looked behind as I recover to find Mickey to be in his red robe and magic hat, I didn't get in shock because I knew it was coming, he is smiling and waved at me as he starts to tell me something.

"Well, hello there, I see your trying to be a hero with the gun I magically given you!" The mouse said. "Now, you wanna still help me get the people off?"

I nodded and used my grapple-mode gun to get up to the boat, and I actually thought to make a bridge in a straight shot, and it actually did.

"Come on people, YOU GOTTA GET OUT OF THE BOAT, HE CAN'T HOLD IT FOR LONG!" I yelled to the people looking at the bridge and me.

One of the guys put their foot on my bridge, and I made more for people to get off, after everybody got off, I got to the bridge and got out of the boat as the bridges disappear and the boat sinks as I see the people looking at me.

"It's OK, he's with me." Mickey said, as he walks towards me.

As I hear the people whispering, mickey actually told me to follow him as I do so, as he lead me to lightning McQueen, the famous race car and the main character of the cars 1 & 2.

"Oh, hey mickey, I see that our 3-D boy is coming with us." The car said as he opens the doors.

Because of mickey, not acting like the bat gang trying to find me is actually a friend as I expect. So because of that, I start to act like my normal self.

"After you." I said in gentleman tone as I bow down and put my hands and arms pointing at the seat, trying to be funny like always, causing him to giggle.

So, we got in to McQueen, and when I look inside, it looks like what a race car looks like inside and even you can see through the windows. So we actually start to talk

"So, Christian right?" Mickey asked.

"Yes, mouse god."

"I see your trying to be funny most of the time."

"Yep, I can act crazy and stupid, and I can be creative, like I called you mouse god? Well, I did that because, well, you're the most famous mouse."

"Well, nice of you to say I'm most famous."

"So, how's your wife?"

"Oh she's fine."

"Great, it's good to know that your wife is doing so well that she I watching the Disneyland… if that's what you name where we are going."

"That's where we are going."

1 2 3 4! 1 2… 3 4!

So we made it to Disneyland, and the McQueen is going to "CARS" Backstage, and we got out of the car.

"Well, thank you lighting." I said.

"Ah, it's no problem." The Lighting McQueen said.

"By the way, I love your movies. Alright, Mickey where-" I said but got cut off when I see the crowds.

"Don't do so well in crowds huh?" Mickey asked while looking at me.

"Yes, people make me nervous sometimes, as long as I have you around, then I'll properly not be too scared."

As we walk through the streets, I saw the big Disney castle, that is where we are going, people look at me when I get near them and even another.

"_Does anyone want to see the very big baby_?" The announcement said.

"My god, is that… the baby animatronic?" I asked in exhausted voice mickey while I took 3 steps towards the baby animatronic.

"Yeah, what's wrong with him?" He asked.

"… Sweet goodness, alive that no one should ever have to see that." I said still in exhausted voice causing a few people and Mickey to giggle. "No child should be forced to see this, they'd wet their pants if they saw this coming towards them!"

"OK, let's get to the castle, you acted silly enough." He said while grabbing my hand as we continue to walk.

10 minutes later:

I FINALLY got to the castle with mickey, and we got to the meeting room alone.

"So, Mickey, why are you just not acting crazy to try and get me just likes those DC guys?"

"Because they are mind controlled by someone, there is some kind of micro-sized ship inside their bodies, so if they see anyone like you, they will catch you, bring you to their master, and of course kill's you."

"Jeez, how long have your folks been trying to find the culprit?"

"Just a few months, but we don't know where it begins; no person from the real world has ever come here. Now, why is DC trying to kill you, you may ask? Well, someone took an x-ray picture once, and when someone notice something strange inside them, they show it to one of our people, when I checked out the picture, I realize someone's controlling them."

"Wow, this is weird, I guess this guy doesn't like real life people huh?" I asked

"Not just that, it's the fact that he knew you are coming, and once you come here in our world and kills you, he'll destroy your world also." He said while looking down with mad look.

"Oh man, well, is there anything I can do, or anywhere I must go?" I asked.

"That's the question you have to solve for yourself."

"I can't stay here for long, I need something to help me fight the controlled DC, and find this monster. I can't just be lazy and such, I have to prove myself to stay here as long as I can, and then go back to my home." I said in calm tone.

"My friend, you show determination, but you can't do it all alone." He said.

"I know, Mouse. Now answer me something, are all the villain's gotta come and kill me also, whether DC or all?" I asked as I narrowed my head and eyes towards Mickey.

"Yes."

"Thanks for information; maybe I should get started with magic to help me learn more and more stuff of how to fight." I said while heading towards the door.

"You're not gotta search for your room?" He asked with questioned look when I look back.

"Can't rest, it just slows me down, if I don't prepare myself for the adventure heading towards me, but I'll check out the rest of your work later." I said then close the door but realized something so I opened the door. "Do you know where I should start?" I asked Mickey.

Well, he told me that, when the time comes, I'll learn to do some things what I can't or never tried to do because I was normal, but I decided to look at some stuff that can be useful for my journey, like if I ever go into the water I will summon a underwater vehicle, it's a little big and helps fit my stuff inside. It works fine and dandy, got weapons too.

"Well, like this one for under the sea?" Minne asked, the wife of Mickey to be exact.

"Oh, yeah, I do. It looks fine and dandy, I know what you're thinking: am I gotta get this because it looks nice? Well, I know that I must check papers about this vehicle if I'm gotta take something for my journey. And yes, I'm preparing myself." I said.

"So you're not staying here?" She asked.

"Not for long, there might be a chance that this suspect will track me down through here. But I sure do hope that I will have copy the power's just to help get through everything."

"Oh, that will happen if you want to help us."

I sighed then I smiled. "Animation really are amazing things, there are a lot of things you can do with it, and after a hundred years, they can still surprise my world."

"Those are nice words to say. Now Christian, you want the papers for the vehicles and weapons for your journey?" She asked.

"Sure, just need someone to tell me where they are then I'll get to reading for which is the fitting for me."

Then Pluto came in, minne told the dog to show me the way, when he led me to the papers, I start to read through them, and I found an underwater vehicle that's right for me. It have powerful glass all around it, a normal sharp object or gun won't stop the glass, even the shark can't bite it, It's got turret gun, and it can accelerate.

"Have you found your vehicle's that you need?" Minne asked.

"Just a sub. Why? Do you need help with something or did the king called me?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm just checking, and don't you need rest?" She asked me.

"No, I'm a strong boy, and I must keep going at being ready. I'm sorry if you disagree-" I replied but got cut off.

"Oh, no, I respect your decision, I'm just concerned about you, we all are." She said while looking at her left below, concerned.

"I know, but you don't have to worry once I'm ready, I always wanted this, I just like to travel places I love to see, and hang around some characters I loved then move to another if I have to." I said putting both of my arms and hands up in the air, then I put them back down. "I mean, of course I'm from the real world. But because I'm 3-D, this looks impressive does it?" I asked while I'm using my hand to spazz at minne, causing her to giggle.

"I would, alright, I'll leave you alone to continue getting ready." She said to me while she is leaving the room.

"OK! Nice to meet you!" I yelled.

So I got back to work on getting ready for my quest, I didn't pick other vehicles to ride on, but I did move on to the weapons room. I looked at the green bow, I picked it up, it is so light, even when you pull the string, and the arrows are magic just like the gun, just think of your mind of what you want your arrows to do as long as it doesn't blow up a building, and it can tell you where you are shooting at just like my gun too.

"Oh yeah, archery just got interesting here." I said while grabbing the quiver of arrows.

I then look at the shotgun, I picked that one up too, it is perfect, it's light, and it's just like my magic pistol. Then I head to the training room, and it's a hologram, the whole room I got into transformed into an abandon warehouse, and I see robots getting ready to attack.

I start to run and I see the dots and got out of the way which turns out to be where it can shoot, then I use the bow and arrow to take out the shooter. I was amazed of this, I didn't figure out how it happened to me. As you imagined, I shot my weapons at the robots, and I took down 15 training bots. After the training, the hologram got back to normal self, and the door opened to reveal Mickey and his friends cheering at how I did it.

"Looks like your eyes can see where you can get hit, didn't it?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah, I now can tell where I can be attacked and be an expert marksman." I cheered

"Well, this world didn't give you the power, you see, while we were walking, I casted a spell on you so you can tell where you can tell where a shot aim at, and avoid being hit from hand-to-hand combat. But that power will add more for your eyes and mind throughout your adventures.

"OK cool! Um, your majesty, is there anything that is going to happen tomorrow, and did you ever found out who bombed the boat back there?" I asked.

"We haven't found out."

"Alright, thanks for letting me know that and giving me the powers, now is there a room where I can stay for today?" I asked.

"Yes, just follow my friends, then they will lead you."

So I followed Donald and goofy to my room, and it looks like an hotel room, just one bed, TV, you name it. And slept until next morning.


	2. Atlantica and Eric's palace

I hear knocks at my door waking me up, as I got up I walked weekly towards the door to find that Mickey's in front.

"Oh, hey, what's up is there something I need to do or know?" I yawned.

"You gotta pack your things, they are coming." Mickey said.

I widen my eyes, those words bring my energy back fast, then I had to get my stuff, I grabbed my weapons, then I asked mickey.

"DC is coming and all of the villains?" I asked.

"Yes, they found out where you are, now I know that you got up from a nap but apparently, someone who is trying to kill you at the boat actually tracked us down." Mickey said.

"I need something to bring up my speed." I replied.

Then, he uses his magic, to bring up full energy, but he also told me "Not only I helped you with your energy, I also used it's magic to help you run all you want and never struggle or stop for a breath."

"OK, good mickey, is there a ship?" I asked.

"No, but there's a cannon that can fire you into what location you want."

"OK, LET'S RUN OVER TO THE CANNON!" I yelled, and then we started to run fast.

After a few floors, we finally got to the cannon's, then I picked a location of where to go, I picked atlantica.

"Mickey, it's been an honor meeting you, but we will have to separate, we will meet again." I said after I got into the cannon.

"Goodbye." He said, then fires the cannon and I got into the sky.

I was so high, I see a bunch of DC heroes up in the sky, and I'm still flying, but then I see krypton dudes coming towards me, but I was faster than them, but they were catching up, so I started shooting.

"You're not gotta get away with this kid!" Superman yelled.

"Say's the man of steel!" I yelled, then I carefully aimed both my shotgun and pistol.

"Oh, you think your gotta stop us with those pistols, have you ever seen or learn about us you idiot?" Supergirl asked, grinning.

"I'm not an idiot, I AM A MAN!" I yelled, like linkara, then I shot both of my magic guns, and they got pinned down to the ground.

I never flied so fast in the sky before, but since I'm flying straight, it's just like riding a speed car so I won't have to worry. But then I see the magic portal, I got towards it, then all I see is darkness but only the light of me, but whatever reason, I'm losing my energy and passed out.

I was having flashbacks for my dream about the silly old bear pooh, but then stops when I hear some kind of female computer voice.

"Hello Christian lake, nice of you to be awake." The computer said, getting me up, my energy is coming back fast again, and I see that I'm underwater with the vehicle.

"Wha? Where did your voice come from?" I asked.

"Everywhere inside the submarine Mickey needed me to bring you here."

"Is he OK, what happened to him, did DC guys get him?" I asked in concern.

"Positive, he escaped in time, but DC is going to search for clues to find him to get you." she replied

"Did you shut down anything that tracks and put us into cloak?" I asked

"Positive, and the location is Atlantica, shall I turn on the pilot system?"

"Yes please, if anybody delivers the messages let me know."

"Affirmative."

So, I decided to go a few rounds to learn how to ride the underwater ship, and after learning, I start swimming around, and I accelerated to.

After a few minutes, I see the golden castle, the cloaking systems are still active, and I swam towards there.

"Incoming call." Computer said.

"Answer it." I ordered, then I see the screen that have Mickey's face. "Why hello there, what did you find out?"

"Well, I found out that not all of DC is trying to kill you, I found out about Jor-el, and a key to find him."

"Oh yeah, Jor-el, father of Kal-el, what about him? Is he not controlled?" I asked.

"He's at the planet Krypton, now I know what your thinking-" He said but I cut him off.

"Is it not destroyed, it's just part of the act for a show and movie?" I finished for him.

"Yeah, you're a smart boy. Now, when he found out about what happened here, he is waiting for you to come to him. I promised him that I will bring you to him to help, but the keypiece is still missing, I'll let you know if I found it." Mickey said.

"I like you Mickey, I always like you." I half smiled.

"I like you too, now good luck and have fun!" He said, then the screen cuts to black.

"So, there's a Key to daddy's home huh? Don't worry, I've seen the man of steel movie so if it's that kind of key, then maybe I'll be lucky to find it." I said, then when I see a bunch of mer-people doing what they always do with their lives, I was surprised to see them by my point of view.

"Enjoying seeing the mer-people I see?" the computer asked.

"Yes, I never seen them before in real life, which is funny because I know that they are a myth." I said.

"Do tell Mr. Lake, Do tell." She replied.

"_I wonder about Triton is doing, let's go see him_." I thought.

Then we swam to find the king, to find that he's having a talk, with some mer-person, who has a red hair but a different tail, and the king looks like in his mid-30's

"I'm just concerned for this world my love."

"Don't worry, as long as mickey and this teen from real life decide to help us, our world will be completely safe again."

"Wait, a minute, THAT'S the mother, THAT'S the wife of the king triton!? THAT'S THE QUEEN!" I yelled, angrily, thought that she is dead, almost got on a rampage but I calmed down quickly. (See little mermaid 3 if you want to know what I'm talking about.) "MICKEY!"

Then the static sounds and mickeys face is revealed again. "Oh, what is it?"

"Did people confuse death or somebody brought them back to life, the queen of atlantica is still alive!" I yelled.

"What's the problem, how are you bothered by it? Did you not know that death isn't really gotta happen in this world, except for you?" He asked.

"Oh, really?" I asked, calmed.

"Yeah, death is not of this universe."

"Oh, OK, I know now. Hey listen, did you tell Ariel about me coming for them because my ship's clocking systems is on, and I just want to make sure before I make up my mind to get to Eric's palace after a few minutes."

"Why yes I did!" He laughed.

"Thank you, sire, and I apologize for yelling about death." I said.

"Ah, it's OK, you just don't understand sometimes, and as we all know-" He said but I said it with him.

"People fear what they don't understand." I said along with him. "It's the cliché that people heard a thousand times before, well, good luck finding the key!" I smiled, then hang up and sighed. "What a nice guy." I said to myself, then I turn to the exit, and swim to the surface, only to find the palace far away, and speed up towards the palace.

"Incoming call."

"Bring it on." I yawned.

Then the screen reveals the female figure in the shadows. "Hello sir." She said, then I scoot back a little bit because I was a little creeped. "How is your hiding?"

"Uh, it's well, but may I ask who you are?" I asked, with the questioned look. But I can see the lips and eye's only and her voice sounded very familer. "Wait, are you really the sidekick of the bat-" I said, but got cut.

"Why yes, good guess." She said, softly.

"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" I yelled, pointing at the camera, just like the nostalgia critic when AVGN calls him.

"So, you've been using the internet most of your time huh?" She asked.

"Well, I've been kinda addicted, but I'm still using the laptop for good reasons, like school. BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

"Well of course it's not, you do realize that we can still catch you and kill you." She grinned.

"Listen, you're not yourself, I'M NOT LIEING, just let whatever is causing you to try and kill me, AND get it off!" I yelled at her, trying to make her snap out of the mind control.

She got a headache a little bit, that means that she I still struggling. "Please, I'm well."

"Yeah, for someone who thinks she's well, but not because she is mind controlled, what is wrong with you guys anyways, why are you killing the real life!?" I asked.

"Oh, it's a reason that you'll never find out, but good luck hiding, we'll find you soon after we kill the mouse for hiding you. Oh, and this call is just a way to saying, welcome to our home." She smiled, then screen cuts to black.

"What was that all about?" I thought to myself.

"We have arrived, shall I park near the stairs for you?" The computer asked.

"Please do, and when I need you to help me, I'll call for you, now is there anything else I need to know?" I asked while I'm packing.

"While you were asleep, I used your laptop so I can follow you everywhere you go with it, so now I can help you anytime you need me." She said.

"That's nice." I said, then got out of the vehicle. "Boy, this is gotta be fun, I can explore around, while searching for the key!"

But then I hear a singing voice, it's familiar to me, I look back to find nothing, but when I looked closer with my normal senses- Oh yeah, I should tell that before all of this started, I have really good senses, I'm not even joking. I- SHUT UP!

Anyway, I looked closer, only to find someone behind the rock, because the arm and half of the face is showed, but I just ignored it and turned around, only to find Melody in front of me, and, yeah I'm really big teen, I'm almost big as a door and my dad, but I will say that her size reached my chest.

I bend down in my one knee, observing her. "I know you, you're the daughter of Ariel, isn't that something?" I smiled, looked at my left.

"And I suppose that you are Christian right?" She asked, making a funny questioning look.

"Why yes, daughter of Ariel." I quickly nod heavily like jerry from the Tom and Jerry cartoon. "Speaking of which, where is she anyways?" I asked, looking back.

"Oh, she is out on the sea, but she told the palace about you, so you can come in if you want." She smiled.

I nod with happy face. "Far out, come on, let's get inside." I said while walking the stair leading to the palace.

Then, after we got inside, people stairs at me and whispering to each other, AGAIN, we are in the real life, they can be amazed about us if we got into their world do we!?

"Jeez, 3D hasn't been around the world much has it?" I whispered to Melody with questioned look.

"Not at all, but don't worry about a thing." She said.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah." I rolled my eyes, then I see prince Eric. "… Ah, it's your daddy… Oh my god, I can't take this, WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!?" I yelled to the crowd, causing most of them to stop starring and just get to what they do. "Sorry." I whispered to her.

So, the prince and I talked, and he think's its cool that I can stay until mickey founds the key, after the conversation Ariel came through the door, and I widen my eye's in disbelieve.

"Oh, I see that you have got here, Christian." She smiled.

"…" I aimed my eyes left and right, nervously.

"Christian?" Eric asked.

But I couldn't say anything, I was nervous to see her, I couldn't say a thing.

"Well, look's like somebody's nervous to raise a voice for my mother." Melody smiled, I nodded slowly.

I picked her in the arm, pointing towards the door, then smiled with my eye's closed, pointing the door, then melody and I ran towards the door and closed it after we got out. "Melody, I can't say anything, she's just- DOOOH, why can't I do this, I've done this before but- DAH!" I yelled. "OK, here comes the seizure." I said, then I fall back on the floor, gibberish and having my legs and arms dance around but my body going nowhere.

I actually caused Melody to laugh but I still had a seizure for real, or at least I thought I did. Oh and in case your wondering about what I'm talking about the seizure, go watch "Eight crazy nights" or look it up on youtube about "Here comes the seizure and more".

Then the parents came out to the door. "Jeez, is the boy OK?" Eric asked.

"I guess, but he is funny when he has a seizure!" She giggled.

"I wanna sleep outside tonight!" I squeaked.

It took a while but I finally calmed down and my nervousness got away, I mean we talked for a bit, I'll share my thoughts about the "Little mermaid trilogy" sometime after the war. Once tomorrow comes, melody and I are gotta hang out to each other and talk about our lives the next day comes. Then I went outside by the sand and lie down until I slept, but I slept very quickly for a reason I didn't understand.

Next day:

FINALLY, I woke up, only to find that the sun hangs up a sign 9:00AM, I took about a few minutes to get my energy up and running, then I walked inside, but my eyes can see through walls only to find melody messing around with the sand and water if you're wondering. "So, now I got x-ray vision." I thought to myself.

Then I see Ariel walking in the hallways. "Oh, good late morning!" She smiled.

"Morning." I yawned. "So, I see that your daughter is having a good time and having a good sand plus water time."

"Wait, how did you-" She asked but I interrupted her.

"Mickey gave me the power for my eyes, and it will continue to extend throughout my time." I explained.

"Ohhhh. Now listen, Eric and I need to talk to you." She said.

"Oh OK, I don't have anything to do yet." I said.

Then Ariel led to a private room so her, Eric, and I can talk. "I know mickey can take care of himself, I understand that, I really do, but all this troubles me, and that they can kill me makes me never tired." I said.

"Oh, he's out there somewhere getting the key of what he speaks, and after he found it, you can take it, go to Krypton and go to the father." Eric smiled, looking at the window.

"Yeah, we can all count on him along can we?" I show half smile. "OH!" I yelled in surprised look. "Is there anything that you 2 have to do right now or something? Because if you want, I can take care of melody like a baby sitter, I'm a teen." I said in big, wide, and excited smile.

"Oh, you didn't have too, we've done everything so well." Ariel smiled.

"No really, I want to, side's, we could know each other very well. There will be something very interesting that you 2 and your daughter can know." I smirked, pointing my finger and move my hand up and down. "Sides I never baby sit." I said in disgusted look.

"Well, we both usually stayed at the kingdom most of the time, and daddy always watches her." Ariel is thinking.

"Daddy huh… king triton, ruler of the undersea kingdom, banned music since the day… I do not want to break your heart on this one, but you bring all of it back." I said.

"Oh, my mother? She's not dead." She said.

Then I made a scared look, and the scary chord plays, then I smiled. "Nah, I'm just kidding, I already knew that, I'm just trying to make a dramatic moment." I said, and inhaled. "OK, melody and I will get along with each other, we'll talk and see if we have something in common like I don't know, movie's or something, but… Ah, I think we can do this!" I said, then walk to find melody.

After a little while, I finally found her, she and I go to her room and we start to talk about something. "Um, do you ever watch movies often?" I asked.

"Not much, side's its normal anyways, we don't get around technology." She said.

"Hm. Well, did you ever read any books like "Lord of the rings"?" I asked her.

"Oh, yeah, they are my favorite books!" She said, smiled.

"Well, to be honest, I do not get around books, they just take long pages, they carry a lot of words, I don't usually read that stuff- Well, I read some fanfiction stuff but that was it.- they just slow things down for me." I said with downed look, but turned into cheer. "But I just have the movie that's based of a book." I smiled.

"Really, you want to watch a movie with me?" She showed a sly smile.

"Oh come on! Side's, I heard that they are the best movies of the best trilogy of all time." I smirked. "But I only have the fellowship of the ring, AND- I'm not gotta lie it's actually the best out of all of the movies, why? Oh, let's just say that the music from the soundtrack is nice, caused most of the movie to be enjoyable."

"Oh yeah, I love the music from that movie too." She giggled.

"Oh good, because I have it on my laptop. Anyways, after a few years after the second little mermaid movie, did you ever got around seeing DC?"

"A little, but I've hang around with them sometimes, but some of them can scare me." She said, then shivered.

"Yeah I know, I can get nervous about them too if I ever come across them, when they are NOT mind controlled of course!" I yelled. "Anyways, you wanna watch the fellowship with me?" I asked her.

"Well, that be very nice, I haven't seen that movie for a while." She smiled.

"Alright, let's do that." I said, while getting my laptop out. "So, let me tell something, I know who your voiced by back in my world, and I'm not gotta lie, you're her favorite voice acting." I said while I'm getting ready to start the DVD program.

"Really, I'm her favorite!?" She asked, surprised.

"Yep, you're her favorite, oh and here's a big shock, also voiced Batgirl from the new batman adventures, AKA Batman TAS season 4. Yeah, I keep track of voice actors to as far as a mind can go." I said to her, causing her to make a questioned look.

3 Hours later:

"Oh boy, nothing like seeing one of my favorite movies with an animated character." I said. "Say, did you ever seen the other 2 films? Just asking."

"I did, and I loved them too." She smiled.

"Well, I do like those films too, side's they have great moments like the scene from the two towers of them running while there are shots of new Zealand, Legolas being awesome-er if you know what I mean. But even though it's considered to be the best film trilogy of all time, that doesn't mean that there are some dumb moments. And that I don't have to love them" I said to her.

"Oh yeah, I remember those parts." She said.

"And do you remember those eagles that could've stopped everything?" I asked her, then she put her arms and hands into the air in surprise.

"Yeah I know, that is the dumbest moment ever!" She yelled.

"But hey, at least that it's still great trilogy regardless." I smiled, then she smiled in agreement, then we see Ariel and Eric came in the room.

"Hey you 2, how'd it go?" Eric asked.

"It went great!" She said.

Then a big akward silence happens "What she said." I said, made a weird face and put to thumbs at her at the same time.

"So Christian I've saw the submarine outside near the stairs." Ariel said.

"Yeah, it's cool huh?" I asked.

"Sure it is, but it makes me thought of something about what could sum up everything." She grinned.

"Oh yeah, what?" I said, showing a fake grump look, but turned into shocked when I realized something. "Wait, are you seriously-" I asked but got cut off.

"Oh mom!" Melody said.

"Don't worry honey; he's got a lot of surprises in store for him after a good swim."

"Oh come on, you can't make me go out there! I mean, sure I can swim well and it's not like I have flashbacks with troubled time with water, BUT-" I said, then I shivered as the creepy piano music suddenly plays but I just get along with it.

"Christian?" Eric asked.

"What's that papa? No, I don't want to go swimming, why do we do that when I don't think it's fun on mornings?! (Then Melody looks quite confused to her dad.) NO PAPA NO, NOT THE DOUPHINS!" I yelled, but something blocked my eyes, I wasn't paying attention. "AHH! What's up!?" I yelled, walking.

"Oh, you'll see, you're not going anywhere until you see it." Ariel said cheerfully.

After a few minutes, we got into the beach, where people and the mer-people are having fun swimming. "What are you doing? I don't want to get wet, why are you forcing me to do this anyways!?" I yelled, then Ariel transformed into a mermaid when she got into the water.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Eric said, pushed me, but I didn't fall.

"NO, ERIC, NO, NOT THE WATER!" I yelled, then tried to run for it but it looks like I see the dog max coming towards me- I hate dogs by the way.- And ran back towards the sand and try to find the submarine. "I HATE DOGS, I HATE DOGS!" I yelled, and then Ariel in her mermaid form grabbed my leg and dragged me into the water, I was screaming. "HEEEELP MEEEE!" I cried.

"Oh, come on, have some fun!" Ariel cheered, and then she tickles me when we stopped. "Stop it, Ariel, stop it, or I'll-" I laughed, couldn't say anything, I kept laughing and struggling to stop her from that.

I grabbed both of her arms, stopped her from tickling me, and got up the rock as fast as I can and jumped from head to head from the swimmers, trying to find a good way back to the land and just find a way to my submarine. Eric has got my things near the submarine, so I had to find a perfect time and position to get back to land.

When I see the dot's again, I moved a little, only to find that Ariel tried to jump at me but she fails because I saw what she is trying to do. "Nice try, but I can see where I can be hit, shot at, and even get grabbed at!" I called out.

Then I see melody in her mermaid form along with her mother, trying to get me, but I dodged, grabbed both of their tails, and threw them as far as my strength, and I swam the best I can to the land. Ariel is hot on my trail, but I got to the land, and get inside my submarine.

"Incoming call." The computer said.

"Answer it." I said, then the screen comes on to reveal mickey's face.

"Oh, hello, I see that Ariel and you are having fun huh?" He smiled.

"No, I didn't want to be out in the ocean with my clothes, I just want to wait and have fun on land, until you found the codex from the "Man of steel" or something!" I yelled, but notice that my body and clothes are not wet anymore.

"Did suddenly drying after coming from the water change your mind?"

"Actually, it did, a little, but did you find the key?" I asked.

"Here's something you will find weird, Triton has it."

"Oh, then I'll go ask him, over and out." I said, and then the screen cuts to black, and got out. "Where's the sea king?" I asked Ariel, who is still in her mermaid form.

"He's right there, why do you need him?" She asked.

"He's got the key I need to go to Jor-El." I said, and then I do free styles towards Triton, who is actually in his old age, and not with his wife. "Hello, Triton." I said, after I got to the big rock.

"I believe the mouse told you that I have found something that you are looking for." He said.

"Why yes sire, he did." I said.

Then he just comes into my ear. "There's something that you should know before you have it, the sea witches found out where you are." He said.

"What?" I said, widen my eyes, then I see morgana and Ursula, causing everyone to run away, except for triton, he stayed beside me. And Ariel, Eric, and melody are just waiting in the sand, watching us. "Morgana and Ursula." I said after I gritted my teeth.

"Ah, king triton, so nice to see you again!" Morgana said.

Then I reached for my back to where my bow and arrow is. "Well, if it isn't the sea witches, I bet you are aware that I know you 2 are bad news."

"And perhaps you know about what we can do if we get you." Ursula said.

"And perhaps you will lose starting now." I said, and then fired 2 of my arrows, aiming for the 2, but their magic stopped it. "NOW TRITON!" I yelled to triton; saw him firing his trident towards the 2.

But then, more trouble comes in, I see Aquaman along with the whale coming towards me. "Oh you gotta be kidding me." I said, smacked the top of my head, dumbfounded.

"Bet you didn't see this coming did you?" Morgana asked.

"TRITON, I'm gotta need your trident for this one, I need your help to take them out!" I called out.

"Who should we take on?" He asked, getting behind my back.

"Want to do magic vs. magic and nature vs. nature?" I asked him.

"Fine by me." He said, then he grabbed my arm and kicked the shark that aquaman summoned, and the 2 sea witches, and then he throws me towards aquaman who is far away.

But the whale that he rides on, jumps and Aquaman jumps on me, but I see the dots and dodged his punches, grabbed his feet and throw him to the water, and the whale landed and his top got on to the surface giving me air.

"Computer, do the weapon's work?!" I called out, then the submarine comes up to the surface, then I jumped on the top.

"Positive, and aquaman is coming towards you again with the waves." The computer said.

"Thank you for letting me know that, now fire at our 3 enemies." I demanded and grab my feet, because I'm gotta need the help I get.

"Yes sir." The computer said, then swims around in the surface the fast it can.

The waves are huge, and are about to drown me, but I shot my guns and I leave the hole for me to survive. Then, I head towards him, but aquaman gets thrown by his octopus, coming towards me, then I aim my shotgun towards him.

"Wait for it." I said, waiting for him to get closer, then when he got close, I shot him in the face, and got him in the sand near the stairs. He is knocked out, then I try my aiming with my shotgun and I shot it at both of Ursula and morgana.

I swam to the land, only to find the 3 has been knocked out, then everybody sees and they all cheered, except for me and triton we just crack a smile, we looked at each other and nodded. "Good teamwork." I said to him.

"I'm impressed about your weapons that the mouse gave you." Triton said.

"Shall I contact mickey, Sir?" the computer asked.

"No, I just want to go swimming! HEY ARIEL, WANNA PLAY TICKLE OR SOMETHING, BECAUSE I THINK THIS CALLS FOR A CELEBRATION!" I Yelled. And I see Ariel and Eric kissing. "Oh, kissing, kisser." I smiled towards them.

"That's what I been missing." Eric said.

Then I jumped into the water, holding breath down the water, and going on up down. Then Ariel came in, grabs me and just tickles me again. "Oh HA HA HA stop it, please stop it, you're killing me!" I grabbed both of her arms, and dive down under water, but she just gets in front of me, smiled like usual, and brings me up.

I just act stupid and I actually laughed stupidly almost to crying, and I just cuddled into Ariel at the same time, making everybody laugh. "This is so much fun!"

So everybody and I have been cheering at the water for a while then they got back to where they are supposed to go to, after a while, I got to the submarine and contact Mickey.

"Hey Mickey, I just want to let you know, I took down Aquaman and the 2 sea witches." I said.

"Aquaman found you?" Mickey asked in surprise.

"Yes, but don't worry master, I took him down along with the sea witches, is there anything I'm supposed to do now?" I asked.

"Well, now that you mentioned it, I'm about to make a meeting but I need to figure out where to make that meeting. So, you have to stay at atlantica or Eric's palace until I contact you again."

"Alright mickey, bye. Over and out." I said, then cut the call. I then see Ariel and Melody knocking at the glass.

"Hey, Melody and I are going to atlantica, you wanna come?" Ariel asked.

"Sure!" I smiled, than swim along with Ariel who is right beside me in my submarine. "Say, once we get there, can I meet your sea friends?" I asked.

"Of course you can, side's everyone will love to see a person from real life!" Ariel replied.

"I always wondered what it's like to see a person in a submarine" Melody said.

So, we reached atlantica, and the mer-people are amazed to see me underwater, and glad to see melody and Ariel back in the water visiting town. We got inside, and Ariel actually introduced me into his sisters and friends.

"Pleased to meet you guys." I said towards the sisters and friends.

"I wanted to see a real life person for a long time!" Flounder said, putting his face towards the glass, all of them put their face towards the glass.

"Ewwwww, you guys are obsessed with 3D, glad I don't focus on seeing 3D movies! Tell you what, how about I put my finger on the glass, and you guys just step away from the glass." I said, then I poked the glass with my finger, and they all scoot back and laughed. "I rest my case, so, if you and melody want to go visit your daddy while I have fun getting to know YOOOU GUYS!? Cause I don't mind." I said.

"OK, have fun." Ariel giggled.

"Bye Christian!" Melody called out.

"Oh my G, I think seeing damsel in distress are more exciting to hear from then this." I said, sarcastically.

"So, you're from real life huh? And you actually seen Ariel's trilogy and most of her adventures outside." One of the sisters asked.

"Well, she's so good! Side's there are good reasons… like: She won an award for being the number one beautiful character. That's the only reason for that I guess, BUT… I'm not lieing, don't believe me, let the computer look up the wiki!" I Smiled.

"Actually, we already know that, but you are funny!" Flounder said.

"Of course it doesn't help that you are such a guppy at the prequel and first movie." I pointed my thumb at Flounder and bugged my eyes out.

"HEY!"

"Well you were, sometimes scardy animals or sensitive ones are made fun of sometimes!" I shrugged, nervously, then we hear and see Dory, Marlin, and nemo coming and talking.

"Oh, this is going to be exciting!" Dory squeaked.

"Dory, remember that we are just visiting for just a day, so don't depend on staying for like a- WHOA!" Marlin yelled in amazement.

"Oh. My. Gosh! Is that a 3D human!?" Dory asked, then sniffed her armpits (Fishpits). "Hi, I'm dory!" She smiled.

"…Hi dory. OH, I watched your movie, I Loooved it." I said.

"Oh, cool!" Nemo cheered.

"I think Finding nemo movie is one of the greatest movies of all time, and no, I do not mean in my opinon! Why am I saying this? Well, in my world, the movie have a 99 percent approval from the critics." I said, causing the sisters and fishes to look at each other, then looked back to me as I talked again. "Yeah, bet you didn't know that did you!? The movie is one of the greatest, because it holds a 99 percent approval from the critics!" I said, causing my voice to go louder and louder as I get to the glass to look at the fishes, then quickly look at the sisters. "RIDICULOUS HUH!?" I yelled loudly towards the sisters having my eyes bugged out, causing them to scoot back, and narrow their eye's to each other.

"Uh, No, it's not ridiculous?" Attina smiled nervously.

"Good." I said, returned to my normal slight smile with my half shut eyes. "Anyway's, I hope you fishy dudes have a good visit here in town." I said to Nemo, Marlin, and dory.

"Good day to you to sir!" Dory said, then she swimmed away with the clownfishes.

Then I looked back at the sisters, looking at me akwerdly because of my craziness, causing me to have a questioned look. "Hello?" I called to the sisters. "You guy's OK?" I asked, they still are frozen. Then now I used a speeker. "**DUDES!**" I yelled at the sisters, make them snap out of their frozen faces.

"Oh, sorry Christian." Aquata said.

"No offense but, your just crazy, it caused us to froze!" Adella squeaked, then makes me get an idea to make them freeze again, so I get on my laptop to look up my flashback.

"What are you doing?" Arista asked.

"You'll see." I said, in almost high pitched voice, then turned on the video of my flashback of when the balloon popped and I got on the floor like a madman.

"Oh my gosh, what's with the balloons anyways?" I asked sarcastically one of my team, then I hear a balloon popped, see my old English teacher got spooked. "**GAAHHH! AH AHHH AHHHHHHH!**" I yelled, and got on the floor, waving around and yelling like a madman going crazy.

Then I turned off the video, looking back at the sisters to see that they just have their half eye's shut and mouths open.

"Isn't that just crazy and a little funny?" Adella Asked.

"Wait, for it." I said, got on the same tone as they are, then I turned on another video, to where I hear the santa and gone crazy for a few seconds.

"Hey, did you know that santa can-" One of the kids asked, but I interrupt him.

"SANTA! Oh my god! Is santa here?! I know him… I know him!" I said, acted excited.

Then, I turned off the video, and looked at the sisters and fishes, that now smile with their mouths open, frozen and dumbfounded, then they fall to the ground like a paper because we're underwater, and they barley let out a sigh.

"Dudes, come on mermaids and fish, snap out of it!" I yelled at them, but they still are frozen, then when Ariel called my name I locked back to see Ariel, melody, and Triton coming.

"Hey Christian, how's it going with my sis- What happened?" Ariel asked, noticed her sisters frozen with smile.

"Oh, they just got shocked because of my craziness I showed them." I smiled. "Red robin!" I called.

"YUM!" All the sisters continued.

"Wait, that worked?" Melody asked.

"Well, it is the world's catchiest, shortest theme song." I said. "And yes, I knew this would work." I grinned.

"Well, great, what else are you gotta do now?" Flounder asked.

"Don't worry, I'm sure this will help." I said, and then turned on another flashback.

"Seriously, embarrassing a girl in front of a friend is the cop's job- YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT?! THIS IS STUPID; THIS IS STUPID, STUPID,** STUPID, STUPID!**" I kept saying, and smacked on the table, and grabbed the chair and moved it, and I actually crazed on the floor until a teacher giggled to tell me to calm down.

Then I turned off the video and see that everyone just looks at it an awe, their jaws are dropped. "Reeeed Robin!" I called out.

"YUM!" everyone finished. "What, is wrong with you Christian!?" Everybody asked after 10 seconds.

"Well, let's just say that it's my style." I smiled.

"I'd laugh about this, but it just puts me into shock." Ariel squeaked.

Dude's, I'd continue this chapter by reviewing the last little mermaid movie but, we gotta continue with my adventures instead of the underwater all the time, don't worry, I'll write my review after the whole thing is stopped.

"Incoming call." Computer said.

"Go ahead." I said, then the screen reveals Mickey again.

"Hello, Christian, how's atlantica?" He asked.

"Going fine, made mer-people laughed." I said.

"That's great, now listen, you have to leave the underwater kingdom now, and go to the hundred acre wood. There you will find my friend sora." Mickey said.

"Oh, that keyblade wielder?" I asked.

"Yes. OK, now get to the hundred acre wood. But first, get to the surface, you'll find a plane waiting for you." Mickey said.

"Thanks for letting me know." I said, then cut the call. "Listen mer-folks, I'm really sorry, but I have to go." I said to Ariel and her family.

"Oh, well, I hope you stay safe." Sebastian said.

"I'll see you guys again soon." I said, then head up to the surface, and got inside the airplane as I take off.


	3. Hundred acre woods

16 Hours later:

"Wake up Christian." The plane said through my laptop, woke me up, only to find that we almost head there.

"The hundred acre wood has no landing site since the beginning, but it's near the city that we are about to land on."

"Actually, I got a better idea, do we have any parachutes?" I asked.

"Planning on free falling?" The plane asked.

"Yeah, I could use some extreme stuff." I said, stretching, then fall down because it reached the part where it felt so good I had to fall.

"Then the parachute's is at the back, have a happy landing for you, shall I fly on top of the hundred acre wood?" The plan asked.

"Yes, tell mickey the message that I've reached where I'm supposed to go." I said as I put the parachute on, then I hear the alerts and red beeping.

"Warning, there is some kind of jet shooting-" The plane got cut off as I see the explosion then I got pushed off before the whole plane exploded.

I never felt this way before, I'm actually free falling and my body fell like if I'm riding a roller coaster, only faster. But when I see another shooting coming towards me, I grabbed my pistol and shot where it's shooting me, only to find Wonder Woman at the invisible jet. "Oh my goodness." I said to myself.

Then it was coming towards me, I shot another rounds only to find that it is damaged and is about to fall back, but I kept shooting it until it blew up, only to find that she escaped but got knocked out. So I shot her to drag her towards me, and I shot her again just to make sure that she is knocked out completely, then I reached the earpiece and shot it so that way when she wakes up she won't contact the justice league.

Then I opened the parachute, and my falling decreased as I'm floating down towards the woods, then as I landed, I shot the chute so it won't land at me just like in some other cartoons. "Pooh bear? Piglet? Christopher rooooobiiiin!" I called out, trying to make sure somebody is around.

Then I set at the big rock and opened my laptop. "Computer, contact mickey." I ordered.

Then mickey's face popped up the screen. "Christian, I found out that the plane is destroyed just when you got to the hundred acre woods, what happened?" He said, worried.

"Wonder woman, Diana of themyscira, she attacked me, but don't worry I took her down and killed her jet and her ear piece, she won't contect the justice league. But what to do with this amazon?" I asked.

"Use your archery skills and make her fly into the sky then my portal will take her far away from here!" Mickey smiled.

"OK, hang on a min, I still gotta talk to you or at the very least, contact one of your most trusted dudes once I finish the job." I said, then got up.

I grabbed the lasso of truth, and I used my magic arrow with my mind as the lasso magicly get tied up in the rope, then I pulled the hardest and aimed at the sky to shoot, causing Wonder woman to get dragged along with my arrow and the portal opened to take her away from here.

Then I got back to my laptop to find that Mickey's friend, or apprentice in my opinion, sora on the screen.

OK, before we continue, I don't play kingdom hearts games! I just see the walkthrough's or cutscenes that interest me, that's all. Now don't go all insane on me, OK let's continue.

"Oh my gosh, I know you, it's sora!" I said, surprised a little.

"Yep! Guess you played the games huh?" he smiled.

"Ah, no not really, just watch some gameplays and cutscenes, but they are pretty cool. Now anyway, is there anything I must know?" I asked.

"Yeah, and that I'm right behind the tree." Sora said, then he came out of the tree and waved.

"Why are you calling me when you clearly can walk over here, did you just like to be silly or something?" I asked, closed my laptop and put it back in the box and put it at my pocket.

"You guessed it." Sora said, walked over.

"Well, I've seen that before." I said, thought about my flashback to when I saw a family guy episode when peter is calling from the kitchen clip. "Anyway, I'm here, what did Mickey want me to do here?" I asked.

"Oh, there is a meeting coming up tomorrow, about what we should do. And also, Mickey told me to be on your side until you finally found Superman's ship." Sora said.

"Really? Then I'm glad to have a key guy along! My name is Christian, obviously, and I know that having good strong hearts will make you strong and help get to the happy end." I said, then make a questioned face. "But there is one problem for tonight, where should we sleep at?" I asked, trying to figure out a good place to sleep at.

"That's a good question, how about we go sleep on that tree for the night?" He asked.

The next morning:

I woke up to see the lightness around the grass and that everything's peaceful, as I see sora still snoring I kept watch over the land, but then I see the lines of a person getting ready to charge at me, I turned around to find tigger bouncing on me, but thank goodness I grabbed both of his arms and throw him.

"Oh, your tigger." I yawned, then hear that sora woke up by yawning.

"Oh, hey tigger, how's your friends?" Sora asked.

"Say, I know this Kid! Your that 3D boy that everybody has been talking about, HO! HO! (Gasp) Say, I heard that mickey needs you to get into the meeting, and I know just where it is that your seeking for!" Tigger said, then bounced with his tail and going towards to where the meeting is.

"Well, this is his home." I said to sora.

"Follow the bouncing tigger! The wonderful thing about tigger's, is tigger's doing wonderful things. Their tops are made of rubber; their bottoms are made of the strings! But the most wonderful thing about tiggers is I'm the only one!" Tigger singed, caused me to shrug to myself, then grabbed soras hand and ran towards him.

After a few minutes, I finally come across Christopher robin and Winnie the pooh, who is surprised to see me.

"Oh, hello, I'm pooh bear, have you ever watched?" Pooh asked.

"Ohhhhh yes, I once and a while watch a few episodes from the New adventures of Winnie the pooh, or some of the movies that I love." I sighed. "and it seems to me, that it looks like this silly old bear is going to be doing normal everyday stuff while I just what for what's coming." I whispered to sora.

"Obviously I guess?" Sora asked, unsure.

"Ahh, and your Christopher robin. By the way, that's a nice update on your character, the eyes, and uh- Come on, at the very least, we gotta make changes don't you think?" I asked, caused Christopher to giggle.

"Welcome to the hundred acre wood Christian, Mickey told you to come down here, we are about to have a meeting, but there is something that you have to find here before you leave the woods." Christopher said.

"Codes?" I asked.

"Yes, the codes for Wayne indrestries. I heard that it can help you get to a place where there is a secret hacking gadget, but it's always guarded." He said.

"Well, good to have you making this meeting." I said, then rubbed Christopher's hair.

The whole meetings about our friends that should know about what I should find before I leave the forest, in the place of light and the place of darkness. But there was a chance that it could be inside the "Skull", but sora and I took that chance to search, as the rest of our allies have been looking around to find the codes.

"Sora, how is Riku and the rest of your friends, and do you also have a mother and a father?" I asked.

"Why yes I do, when I was first chosen to weld a keyblade, they were proud, after many adventures of helping, I still weld it even to this day." Sora said.

"Your parents must be worrying about you right now that your with me." I said while I shot the crystal that's blocking our paths.

"They are, but they have strong faith and hope that I will make it." He said.

"Dude, good guys always win, that's because of a strong heart. Now believe it or not, but there are some possibilities that we know that it is heart that helps Disney heroes to their adventures before you started. Like Hercules, Zeus said that it wasn't just size and strength." I said.

"Now that's true, you seem to be keeping track of dates huh?" He asked with his trademark grin.

"Dude, I can keep track of stuff if I need to, as long as what it is and watch I'm watching is entertaining… And I deliver laundry." I lied in stupid tone, caused Sora to giggle a little after I shrugged. "Computer, what's the status?" I asked.

"There are no Codes around the "Skull", I scanned the whole place finally and there wasn't anything. But there is something that I found out when I updated the scan systems, the codes are somewhere in the "Hunny" pots. Pooh is searching through most of the pots but there isn't any codes what-so-ever, but he did found a trail.

"Hello Pooh, did you find anything?" I asked him.

"Oh, I didn't find the codes, but there is a trail." He smiled, pointing at the trail.

And then we noticed the ground, under the grass something is coming for us, and then popped up bugs bunny. "Ah, what's up doc?" He asked, chewing his carrot.

"Nothing much, we are just finding the codes to get inside Wayne industries and get its new hacking prototype." Sora said to bugs.

"Oh, you mean this prototype?" He asked, raised up the hacking prototype, caused all of us to be surprised.

"Oh my gosh, did you seriously stole it this fast?"

"Eh, I heard you are helping us saving DC from being mind controlled to kill you, so I thought I might help." He said.

"Well, then welcome aboard, now it's 2 to 3, a trio." I said, raised my hand to Bugs as he shakes it to.

"Glad to be in service, but we have to get out of here soon, should you contact mickey?" Bug's asked.

"Oh right!" I snapped, ran back inside pooh bear's room, sat down and… Oh, kill me if you don't know. Then mickey's face popped up.

"Oh, got the codes?" Mickey asked.

"No, but here's something you'll be glad about, remember bugs bunny? Well, he actually stole the prototype before I even started." I replied.

"Oh, is bugs here right now?" He asked.

"Eh, what's cooking mouse?" Bugs asked, put his face beside mine, but didn't get freaked.

"Bugs bunny, it's been awhile my old friend!" He smiled.

"Eh, I've heard about what is going on, so I thought I might join the fun." Bugs said.

"That's great. Alright, now that you got the hacking prototype, you have to meet me somewhere else, remember beauty and the beast?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, the beast's castle?" I asked him.

"Yes. Now don't worry, my friend bugs will take you there as fast as he can!" Mickey said, then screen pops back into my desktop as I closed it, put it back to my shrinking box and put it at my pocket.

"Well Christian, I hope you have a good adventure and stay alive." Pooh said.

"Ah don't worry pooh, good always win remember?" I asked him. Then I walked outside as sora and bugs grabbed me and bugs carry us underground towards the beast's castle.


	4. Castle of Adam

Alright, so it took a few minutes to finally get there- Yeah, bugs travels fast. – And we see the castle, right in our faces.

"And we have finally made it! Boy, I wonder when mickey's gotta arrive." I said.

"Eh, when he's gotta be here, we don't know, but we can still have some fun and explore around the castle." Bugs said chewing his carrot again.

"Um sora, since when's the last time you've been here?" I asked sora as we walk in.

"Well, a few months." Sora replied as I knocked the door.

"Yeesh, you don't get along with your friends even after your games huh? I wouldn't blame you, I don't have friends, but hey, they slow things down for me anyways." I told him as the door surprisingly opened.

"You don't have friends and that stuff can slow you down?" Sora asked, surprised as we walk in. "OK, you didn't seriously get inspired by-" He asked but I interrupted him.

"Daaah, Yep, batman inspired me!" I said in goofy voice.

"BATMAN?! Oh, I was gotta ask about the villains!" Sora yelled.

"Uh, dude, no friends are one thing about no heart, but having care and stuff, including your parents, it's the thought that counts." I said, summed up everything. "Side's I care about my mamma the most, never want to leave her."

"Wow. You're the first kid I've known that doesn't want to leave a parent." Sora smiled.

"Well, glad I'm the first." I applied. "Hellooooooo, Hello belle, or at the very least some memorable talking objects!" I said, kinda in tigger voice.

"Shh!" Both bugs and sora yelled quietly to me.

"What?! Do they not get visitors more often?!" I asked quietly.

"No, but when you yell like that, people might be a little frightened!" Bugs whispered.

"Well, can we go into belle's room or something?" I asked.

"You mean the guest room? It's not actually her room, it was just an act when they started their movie and to my second game." Sora finished.

"I need to read more fact's, in fact, I'm gotta ask computer for now on!" I said. "Say, do you think that they might be busy with something or I don't know reading a book?" I asked.

"Eh, if I know them, they properly are reading their books." Bugs shrugged.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait a minute." I ordered, my eyes are itching, only to find that I can see where belle is along with the beast. "Oh dang, guys, I think I know where they are now, I'm taking a quick way up." I said, grabbed my magic pistol and thought of as a grapple as I carried sora as he holds on to bugs. Then we fly up into another floor.

"What's going on?" sora asked.

"They are in trouble I think, my eyes just got enchanted upgrades." I explained, then I see the trail of red scent, leading me to the west wing as we ran and followed it.

"Oh, Mickey forgot to tell you that each time, you power of your eyes can increase so you can have extra powers." Sora applied.

"Wow, thank you for finishing Mickey about my eye powers." I said, then we found the room with locked door. "OK, they are in here, and somebody is also in this room, now remember dudes: When I shoot the doors, you defend the couple, I'll handle the intruder." I said, they nodded as bugs gets his carrot that's like a lightsaber out and sora gets his keyblade out.

Then I shot the door open, and then we see that belle and Adam are knocked out, but then I see something about to backstab me, so I grabbed the knife and punched the guy in the face, only to reveal Gaston. "Are they safe?" I asked sora and bugs.

"Yes." Sora said.

"Cool, but we are not alone here, I see that the castle is about to be attacked by- OH NO, AN ANGRY MOB IS ON THEIR WAY!" I yelled, noticed the villager's coming towards the castle with weapons.

"Oh, what are we going to do!?" Bugs asked, worried.

"Sora you find the others in the castle and tell them to be prepared! Bugs, you make sure that they stay safe, barricade yourselves in!" I said, then Sora left the room as I take the window and shot my gun to head to the top of the castle.

Apparently, I see the green lantern with them. He knew I would be coming here, and when I knocked out Gaston, some kind of alarm goes off, causing a signal from the earpiece that I smashed.

As I grabbed my shotgun out, I aimed and my eyesight has zoomed in far away, seeing green lantern coming, as I aim my shotgun, I made a careful shot, and I took him down as he fell's down all the way to the water bottom which results having the lantern teleported somewhere by the portal that mickey opened.

But that's nothing, he wasn't the only DC guy, there is the flash inside the castle, so I found another window inside and I try to send out a signal for the flash to come, I made a gunshot and hide above the door. When the flash came in, I needed to be careful, as he came in I aimed to where he will stand at, I followed the signal to shoot, and the flash is finally down.

And so I did exactly like what I did to wonder woman, I shoot him outside and mickey opens the portal to make sure he goes somewhere far away. But it got worst, there is like 200 people coming towards the castle, so I contacted mickey.

"Mickey, when are you gotta get here, there is going to be a big pack of angry villager's coming towards the castle!" I warned loudly.

"I've heard, 200 people, but they don't belong to the village, I don't know where they belong to, I'll be there in 10 minutes, once I get there, I'll use my magic to send them back where they belong." He said as his face cut off from the screen.

The mob is almost there, so I got out from the room and followed the trail towards the entrance of the castle. It took about 3 minutes, and when they finally made it to the castle, the magic objects prepare for a fight, as they hide somewhere and I opened the door without being spotted because of my gun. WAY TO HUSTLE HUH!? XD

And before they set their foot to the stairs, I jumped down and we start a fight, and boy is it hilarious! If you watch beauty and the beast movie, you might figure out how our possessed friends fight, while I just kept shooting at the weapons and strong enemies. Until FINALLY Mickey arrives in the nick of time and scare every "non-villager's down from the road" all the way back to where they belong.

OK, OK. If you're tired about my point of view, how about I switch normal narration and my point of view every once in a while if it's important or something. It's my story, I'm telling this in my point of view, but I figured that if you get tired of a writer's point of view, I figured it's best to switch back and forth between the narrations.

So bugs bunny made sure the belle and adam are safe and gaston never escaped, the rest of the objects are making sure that the palace is clean, and mickey and I discuss about where should we go and what am I supposed to do.

"So mickey, did you figure out about where am I supposed to go to?" I asked mickey.

"There is something that you don't know about finding superman's ship, I discovered that it's not at the fortress of solitude. When I found out about that, I realized that um- (Beat) I realized that it could be in Smallville." Mickey said, showing great concern.

"Holy smokes… do I have to take cars or subway rides to get there?" I asked.

"You guessed it, but smallville will take 5 days away by car here. But there's something that I need your help with before you leave to space." Mickey said.

"Sora, how's the area?" I asked sora.

"Everything is good, nothing bad happened." Sora said.

"I found out that deep below Middle-Earth, the monsters will come to life, and they will hunt you down wherever you go once they are made." Mickey said.

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"The dark lord sauron is working with whoever is controlling DC, but he always stay as a great eye." Mickey applied.

"No." I said, look down on my body.

"But, there is a ring that was created by both the mysterious villain and sauron." Mickey said, bring up my hopes.

"Really, did anybody catch it or…" I wondered.

"No, I researched and found out the clues, it's somewhere in Middle-Earth, you properly guessed. But I found out that there is a note somewhere in this castle-" He said but Sora interrupted.

"No, it's not hiding somewhere in this castle; it's Gaston who has the note to where the Ring is at!" Sora yelled.

"Is the bunny keeping an eye on him?" I asked sora.

"Yes, he's still knocked out." Sora replied.

"GASTON!" I yelled, following the trail back to where Gaston is, as the Fellowship of the ring music plays after the horn of gondor is heard.

Sora and Mickey is trying to catch up to me, but I was too fast because of flying with my magic gun. I finally went back to Bugs, but find that he is about to shot bugs, so I fired my pistol at him to knock him out again.

"Is everybody OK!?" I asked, worried.

"Everything is fine now, how's the castle?" Bugs asked.

"Everybody is safe, where's belle and adam?" I asked.

"We are OK, thank you for protecting the castle." Belle said, smiling.

"Oh, good! So are you aware about this "Note" that can tell where this "Ring" Is at in Middle-Earth?" I asked, making sure.

"The note!" Adam said, remembered and knows what I'm talking about. "Yes, Gaston is here to try and stole the note as I tried to stop him." He Explained.

I searched around the unconscious Gaston, I found the note. It says: The shire.

"What am I supposed to do to find Middle-Earth?" I asked.

"Ariel." Sora said, I looked at him. "Let's just say that Atlantica and Middle-Earth are friends, but they don't see each other very often."

"That makes sense Sora, thank you for explaining that to me." I said, and then notice about the outside, and got a little nervous.

"So, want to stay for tonight?" Adam asked, nicely.

"Oh, why sure, thank you for the invite." I said.

"Why, afried of the dark?" Mickey teased.

"Um… Sort of, It's just that the dark kept making me expect someone or something to attack me." I said.

Then mickey narrowed his eyes left and right a few times fast and said awkwardly "Well, nice of you to be honest I guess."

"Look, belle. I know that the beauty and the beast made a huge Disney hit, so I'll just stay here a little bit, talk about the movie along with other stuff related, and we'll just be cool for the rest of the night. Sound cool?" I asked.

She giggled "Sharing your thoughts? That is nice of you to share."

"Well, you like sharing your thoughts about books and- OH MY GOODNESS that just reminds me of something!" I said, excited and raised my hand along with pointing up.

Few minutes later, dining room:

"So, what made you such in excitement?" Belle asked.

"Did you ever read J.R.R tolkien's: Lord of the rings!?" I asked, excitedly.

"Yes, the 3 volumes are my favorite stories!" Belle replied.

"Oh, man, where do I begin? Well, did you ever watched the peter Jackson movies of the lord of the rings?" I asked.

"Oh, I did, but I've stick to the books for a long time." She replied.

"Yes, because apparently you love books, and that's what you pretty much do nowadays." I said, showed a slight smile with my eye's closed while I spoke and put them half shut after I said it. "Well belle, I'm not gotta lie but… the fellowship is the best story out of all the movies."

"Oh, it's my favorite too." She said.

"Well, let's just say that the musical score and stuff is my favorite." I explained.

"Mine too!" She said.

"Well, thanks to you, that's what we have in common." I said, half shut smile and jabbed once at belle. "Do you think it's better then the book?" I asked.

"Oh, no, sorry." She said sadly.

Then I hit my forehead at the table hard.

Next morning:

So Mickey, Sora, bugs, and I woke up and we all head over to atlantica.


	5. The sea is under attack!

Then while we try to find atlantica, I noticed a kid flying up the sky. "Hey dudes, who is that kid flying up there, peter pan?" I asked.

"Actually yes." Mickey said.

"Oh, well then, let's ask him for directions!" I said, I was about to yell, but then my eye's start to show brightness and darkness back and forth, I blocked my eyes in dizziness. "Whoa, sorry guys, I'm dizzy." I said, bended down.

"Ah, you now have a new power." Mickey smiled.

Then I opened my eyes, only to see an arrow pointing up to the sign, saying: Atlantica. And it also points to where it is. "No wait, now I know how we can get there." I said, pointed to where is atlantica, surprised sora and bugs.

"Alright, just do the honors of shooting." Bugs said, but then I felt dizzy

"B-Bu-Bugs bunny?" I asked, and fainted.

Normal point of view:

"Mickey, is he OK?!" Sora asked worried.

"Yes, his powers just only made him faint and it's also that he didn't sleep when he first got to atlantica." He said, then bugs and sora look at mickey in confusion.

But peter pan lands in front of them. "Why hello mickey, how is your work- (Noticed Christian) WHOA, this is the kid!?" He asked in surprise.

"Why yes Peter, he just fainted because of the power I gave him just increased." Mickey explained.

"Oh, well I hope that he can recover! Now mickey, shall tinker and I help bring you to where you need to go?" Peter asked.

"Sure, just give us some dust then we'll be of the hooky!" Bugs squealed.

"Alright, tinky!" He called, then she spreads the magic dust all over the team.

Few hours later, my point of view:

I woke up, only to find that I'm at Eric's palace again, and mickey is waiting for me. "Mickey, why are we here?" I asked.

"Christian, we can't go to Middle-Earth yet." He said. "There is a few prehistoric sea dinosaurs roaming around atlantica." He explained.

"The ring is bringing back dead monsters and dino's early." I said.

"No, they have been in the ice for millions of years." Mickey explained farther. "Somebody found out about us going to Middle-Earth including the frozen sea monsters and melted them off, just to stop us from coming to Ariel to find Middle-Earth."

"Is one of them a megalodon?" I asked.

"Yes, I knew you would ask that, one of your favorite dinosaurs huh?" He asked, half eye shut and a faint smile.

"Yeah, and I heard that one of them is still living for years in the dark." I replied.

"Well, the megalodon is not the only sea monster, but I heard that he has an enemy." He explained. "It's a giant octopus." He finished.

"It's like mega shark vs. giant octopus all over again since 2009." I joked. "You… do know about that movie didn't you?"

"I know that you have your thoughts about it." He replied to my question.

"How's the king and princess?" I asked, then they came in, worried. "Oh, dudes. How are things going?"

"Not good, I'm worried about ariel and her mer-people." Eric said.

"Eric don't feel bad, as long as you got friends with powers, they will help with your monster/supernatural problems." I said. "Mickey, the heck is going on with the other half of our team?" I asked.

"Oh, they are coming." Melody replied.

"Christian, thank goodness your awake." Sora said, relived.

"Alright, that's it, I got a plan." I said. "Look, we'll get the mer-people to safety, but we'll need a distraction. Sora and Eric, you dump blood for the shark to catch up and fight the octopus as we'll lead him to his match. Then we'll help the mer-people out of the way and make sure that the 2 finish what they started." I said.

"That's a great plan." Mickey said.

"Cool, just get the blood ready then we'll make sure that the sea monsters finish the fight." I said, got up.

"But, how will we not get killed by the giant octopus?" Eric asked.

"Mickey gave me the magic eye's that can see." I smiled as I walk the way out. "Come on you 2 animals, we've got a sea kingdom to save." I said, but never looked back as I followed the red trail back to the submarine.

2 Hours later:

Everything's in plan, the giant octopus is almost reaching atlantica, and the megalodon is far away. "Alright Eric, let's kick some sea butt. But you have to wait 5 minutes, then you set sail above atlantica. Once you reached halfway, you dump all of the blood, then I'll lead the octopus to the blood and make sure the shark and octopus focuses on each other." I said.

"Alright, just be careful you 3." Eric replied.

"Sure thing, heroes win do they?" I joked, then got on the submarine.

Then we've set off to go to atlantica before the octopus run's away again.

By the way, when I said 5 minutes, I meant when we'll get to atlantica faster than they do, the ship going to atlantica usually takes 8 minutes to get there, so once they reached halfway, the shark will turn to atlantica and will swim faster, just in time for Eric to reach atlantica.

So we've found the giant octopus, and we've made it to catch up to us, follow us around, and it didn't even pay attention to Eric since we have reached the ocean floor, we've tracked the blood, and the shark is catching up to us, and he's on the ocean floor.

The meglodon and giant octopus finally start to fight as we start to charge the ship to shock. Yeah, I should properly explain something. The submarine that I'm on can charge electricity to the point where it can kill the monsters whenever situations like this happens, mickey can be prepared. It took about a minute, and they are still fighting, but as we finally got enough charge, we unleash the electric sphere as it goes past the sea monsters, killing them.

Then, they lie to the ocean floor, lifeless. "I can't believe this, I've killed my favorite animal from the movies and stuff." I said, and mickey along with bugs cheered, as I drive back towards atlantica, 35 seconds this time.

We see atlantica empty, properly hiding from the monsters, we've swim towards triton's room. Only to find that he is just sitting and thinking, but we've told him about what happened, and we've told all of atlantica that everything's OK.

Then we see Ariel coming out of the hiding, coming towards the ship that is on the surface, and we followed her to the surface. "Guys, I want to see where this is going." I told the 2.

"Eh, wanting to see the family reunion?" Bugs asked as he chewed his carrot. 

"Be quiet bunny!" I yelled quietly, and watch Ariel as I put my face out of the submarine along with the 2.

"Eric, melody!?" Ariel called.

Then we see the Eric and melody are peaking their heads out, and looked down to Ariel, they got happy and they just jumped out of the water.

"Oh, Ariel, we've been worried about you!" Eric said, happily as he, melody and Ariel hugged.

"For a second, I thought we would not see you again mom!" Melody squeaked.

"Well, I'm safe along with atlantica, everything's OK now." Ariel said.

As I watched the moment, I just rested my head with my hand, half smiling, but then hear mickey and bugs starting to sob. "Oh shut up!" I yelled, bobbed the 2, but accidently knocked them out for a few seconds. Then I drove towards them and popped my head out again but decide to keep my mouth open, starting to act silly again.

"Christian, thank you for saving Ariel and atlantica." Eric said.

"Gah, it's not problem… I guess. But seriously, I'd do anything to safe likable dudes like you 3, because if I didn't do anything to help you guys with mickey's magic, you'd be pushing daisy's!" I said.

Then Melody giggled. "Will you please close your mouth when you stop talking?"

"Oh come on, I like divering giggles, like scuttle or something, but something faaaaaar… (Quickly and sounded like a dog that time) Better." Caused the giggling to increase along with Ariel and Eric.

"OK, you can stop now!" Ariel squeaked.

Then I stopped being funny when I noticed a bunch of humans and mer-people cheering for me because of saving atlantica. "Oh, thank you! Thank you very much! I'll be in this world until next month!" I yelled. "IT'S YOUR SEA MER-DUDES, I'm just a chipmunk trying to get a nut!" I yelled out loud.

Then king triton came up. "Ah, Triton, nice to see you again." I smiled, got my mouth open again.

"Christian, thank you for saving our sea." Triton said.

"Hey, I didn't do it alone. Mickey, bugs, and sora tagged along." I said. "Speaking of sea, the 2 dead monsters are at the ocean floor. I can lead you to them so you can keep them or something." I said.

"Oh no, there is no need. And (Giggles) Will you close your mouth!?" He squeaked.

"Dude, you haven't seen what happens when he heard a balloon popped since my last archery practice at seventh or eighth grade." Mickey said.

"Oh, can we see that?" Ariel giggled.

Then I played the footage, and everyone watched closely. It was me, when I heard a pop and my teacher got spook I gone crazy and have a seizure at the same time. It caused everybody to laugh, and triton laughed out loud, he threw his triton inside the submarine without even noticeing.

"Oh, is there gotta be more of Christian lake being a crazy kid!?" Eric asked.

"Don't worry, the computer is watching him, and it will record what he's doing and stuff." Mickey said, breathing from laughing.

"Hey, water king, if we're gotta celebrate, you might as well save that for another time. Still got work to do, need to go to Middle-Earth, and-" I said but got interrupted.

"Middle-Earth?" Ariel asked in surprise. "But people barley visit that place. And your planning on going there?" She asked.

"Yes, there is something that we have to do there." Mickey said.

"If we don't go there to complete a mission, monster's from hell will rise because of sauron." I said, caused everyone to gasp in fear except for- You guessed it. – mickey, sora, and bugs bunny of course! D:

But we'll continue in the next chapter as we will finally explore Middle-Earth


	6. Middle-Earth

Regular point of view:

Ariel led the four to Middle-Earth, but somewhere in Middle-Earth, there is the Eye of sauron, that screams when it points out the 4 visiting the Middle-Earth, and the ringwraiths now ride to where sauron is pointing out.

My point of view while landing on Middle-Earth:

"Christian?" mickey asked.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Before we head there, there is something you must know. Middle-Earth never is animated ever again in the late 90s, because of some kind of magic that has become the place where animation have switched to real life." He explained. "But, hey, at least there are some bright sides which I'm sure you may come up with." He laughed, it's true I can come up with bright sides even IF I WASN'T WRITING THIS!

"So, once we get there, animated characters will switch to my type of skin?" I asked.

"But only on humans, when it comes to animals, there will be surprise waiting once we take a step on the island." He smiled.

As we finally land, I jumped from the boat and took my first step in Middle-Earth. As to the other 3, but then, magic dust spreads around them, causing them all white, after it stopped, I see animals in their human form of real life, and their clothes switched to Middle-Earth kind. And they all have the same eyes I may add.

Mickey in his human form has a black long hair and his eyes are the same like I said, and he disguised his keyblade into a golden sword, and to be fair, that's actually a perfect idea.

And bugs, he has a gray hear, again he has the same eyes, and I see that his weapon is… a sledgehammer? Well, to be fair, it would look silly just like himself. Good thing he's got an ax just for a good case.

Then there's sora, his skin is no longer animated, now my king. Just the clothes that changed to Middle-Earth kind like I said. His keyblade disguised into a "Sword that was broken" the Andúril.

"Blade that cut the Ring from Sauron's hand." I said, remembering the fellowship.

"That's right Christian." Sora said.

"So, what do you think about us animal transformed into human of real life?" Mickey asked, now his voice is no longer high pitched, sounded almost like Christopher reeve. ALMOST!

"Yeah doc, what do you think?" Bugs asked, his voice is a little more different, almost like the guy who did his voice.

"… I think that it's crazy, but it works as long as nobody freaks out about who you 2 really are." I said.

"That's nice." Mickey said.

"But the only thing that we should work on is the names, this is Middle-Earth and names like that, they will thank its weird." I said.

"Hmph, says you!" Bugs yelled.

"OK, how about-" I started but realized something as I saw what's going on out there. "Oh no." I said, shocked. I saw the eye of sauron, and it was looking towards where we are coming, along with the ringwraiths coming.

"What's the matter?" sora asked.

"Nazgul, ringwraiths, remember those guys?" I asked the group.

"They are coming!?" Bugs asked.

"OK, I'll shoot our way out of our deaths." I said then my shots goes to 4 miles, then we hanged on to each other as we escape from where the ringwraiths are headed.

"I haven't figured out that sauron can detect newcomer's." Mickey said.

"When we were about 5 or 3 miles away from this land, Sauron detected us, and his bad dudes were sent out to catch us from trying to stop the monsters that are preparing to rise." I said, saw the note that appeared to fill me in on what is going on.

"Where do we find the shire?" Sora asked.

Then I see the red trail and the sign that points down to where the shire is. "Got our answers." I said, getting my shotgun out, then I thought of something.

"What's stopping you?" Bugs asked.

"Wait, I think he's thinking of a new way to get over there." Mickey replied.

Then I thought about something, I shot the sign as it makes an elevator from here to the sign to the grounds of the shire. "Elevators, now who wants to push a button?" I asked after we got to the ghostly elevator.

So, we reached to the sign, and then get down to the entrance of the hobbit village. And when I saw a gold trail to where the ring, it's under the small river, coming towards us, and I used my archery skills and took my time to shoot, as the ring gets stuck by my arrow. Boy, what a quick one!

"Wait, we've been here for 5 minutes and we finally got the ring?" Bugs asked.

"OK, one more problem, we are not sure if the ring is the same thing as the dark ring from the trilogy. You know, CORRUPTION!" I yelled as I threw my arms up then put them back down after I said the last word.

"Your eyes can't see that?" Mickey asked.

It took a few seconds until I realized something. "Wait, this ring… is actually not what we are looking for." I said in shock after I saw a note that tells me about what is going on. "The note only says that the ring is here is actually the original dark ring of sauron, the real one… is somewhere else in this land, and my eyes can't detect where it is." I said as the dramatic music plays.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" sora asked.

Then I got an idea. "Wait, I have one way to find that ring, but it's going to be risky and we can't do this here." I said.

"Really?" Bugs asked.

"Alright, is there anything we must do before we leave?" Mickey asked.

"We need to carry that ring, don't freak out, I'm not trying to get its power, I'll die because of that!" I yelled, caused the 3 to laugh.

"I knew that we will get the ring and that it can mess you up, so I've got a sphere that can carry the ring and its power won't do anything." Mickey said as he gets the magic sphere out.

"Mickey… I think I know how this is going even without my eye power." I said.

"I know, Bruce timm's animated series of the justice league." Mickey said. Look up Episode 11 of the justice league unlimited, then you'll see what we are going.

"OK, before we go, can sauron detect us when we are at the sky? Or can the justice league detect us if I used my gun for too long?" I asked Mickey.

"Well, I know that sauron can spot us if we are too high, but Doctor Fate can detect my magic if it's used too much." He explained.

"So how much magic did we use?" Bugs asked.

"Not that much, but I think it's best if we just find some place to camp and sleep." Mickey suggested.

"Yeah, let us get to big tree, then we'll keep traveling tomorrow." I replied.

So, we picked up the ring and put it at the sphere before we head to the big tree my powered eyes discovered. It took a while but we finally made it to the big tree, climbed it, and then we slept.

The next morning, 10:12AM:

I finally got up, only to find that we weren't no longer at the forest, the part of land we are at is clear with grass and rocks.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" Bugs joked, usually I don't take jokes but bugs as some good ones rather THEN MY FATHER AND STEP MOTHER** THEY GOT THE MOST HORRIBLE JOKES IN MY ENTIRE-** Sorry, let's get back to the story.

"Oh, hey, where did you find the wagon and horse?" I asked.

"While you were asleep, our friend bugs found out that he still can dig in his human form, and we found the land where the black riders won't hurt anyone." He explained.

"So your majesty, since we are in the middle of nowhere and our last hope awake, shall we test out his idea?" Sora asked.

"Well, now is the perfect timing." He stopped the vehicle. "Well Christian, let's hope your plan works." Mickey told me, handed out the sphere that's half open, as the suspense music plays.

"OK." My throat tightens as I picked up the ring of sauron. "Make sure you hold me if I try to escape." I told everyone, then I put on the ring, and I start to see the whole world dark blue, black, gray, and a little white.

It was pretty cool I'll admit, and then I found a golden trail to where the ring might be.

But then I see the eye of sauron slowly coming towards me.

**I see you**

Jeez, his voice is freaky! But I took off my ring after I saw him. "Whew!" I shake my head, got the chill, and then see the golden trail that I hoped I still see.

"What, did it work!?" Sora asked, extreme worries.

"Yes, got the trail to where our real ring is. My plan is to put on the ring, hoping that it could give me a trail because of its dark power." I explained then grabbed my shotgun out. "And as a matter of fact, we are going to take the ride!" I cheered as I fired my shotgun to make a ride of a mine cart go to the location we are heading at.

We got on, and I stayed on front. "Oh, your shotgun is something huh? Bet you could do anything with it!" Sora said, smiling.

"Not anything, can't kill, that's the level of extreme that I can't go with. OK, sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride!" I yelled after we took off. The cart wasn't too fast, hate roller coaster stuff; you know what I'm saying, gee?

"Say, are you hungry or something?" Bugs asked me.

"Actually, I had an apple and a banana of one day and two; I think I'll live for another day." I said as the "I'm on my way" Pop song from Shrek plays and I started jamming along with my partners, and we started singing until we got into the forests.

"Whew! Christian, did you do that!?" Sora asked, smelled something that I didn't do. "Man, you gotta warn somebody when you crack a smell, our mouths were open and everything!" He yelled.

"Believe me dudes, if it was me… you be dead!" I smiled insanely, then returned to normal as we see the river and crossed it.

"I think we are heading to the woods of Lothlórien." Bugs thought.

"Ah, at least nobody decided to shoot us yet." I relaxed.

And then we stopped for an unknown reason because the trail keeps going. "Something's not right." I alerted, grabbed my bow and arrow.

"Spiders." Sora alerted.

"OK, up for a little action?" I looked back towards them.

Then we start to focus on the spiders, and we fought for 5 minutes!

Oh yeah, you're wondering about the magic bow and arrow. Well let's take a break for a few minutes and talk about it before we get back to the story so I won't confuse you.

You see, it's magic, you guessed it, like other magic weapons that told from the beginning. But this one is different.

The arrows are a different level, they are unbreakable (mostly, but if the whole explosion covers it or something, it destroys It.), and they can return to your quiver after a minute. And also, let me tell you this power, if I combine the two arrows it can make it larger and I can turn it into a boomerang and bounce to one bad guy to another once you hit one.

Now let's get back to the story.

We kept running, but when I turned on my senses, everything turns into the detective vision from the arkham games, and see the elves are shooting and stabbing the giant spiders, then the trail stops where we are and it points to the ground that we have to dig.

"Guys, we have to stop, we found the ring!" I yelled. "But don't worry we still got a minute!"

"OK, let me dig and grab the ring!" Bugs suggested and started digging.

It took like a few seconds, and we put the ring back at the magic sphere. "Alright, let's get to mordor before- Oh god, it's too late." I groaned, the elves destroyed the spiders and came towards us, aiming at us.

Then we see legolas slid under the branch and aimed the bow and arrow at me, and I couldn't believe I actually see the prince of woodland realm (Mirkwood) right in front of me. "Who are you, outsider?" He demanded to know the question.

"Um… Christian." I muttered, keeping my cool.

Then the elves noticed Mickeys golden sword, and then they lowered their weapons. "Mickey." Legolas said.

"Nice to see you again, it's been like over a decade huh?" Mickey smiled.

"Oh, my old friend." Legolas said, while giving a hug to Mickey… Yeah, they go way back. "We've all missed you." All the elves lowered their weapons, glad to see Mickey again.

"Wait, you 2 go way back king of mouse's?" I asked, mickey, trying to get into Middle-Earth style.

"Yep, before Middle-Earth is cursed." Mickey explained.

"Who is this outsider, friend mickey?" Legolas asked.

"Oh, he's from the real world." He explained, caused everyone mutter.

"I knew this day would come, DC is finally controlled by the enemy we never knew about." He said.

"You know about that?" I asked, surprised.

"We'll explain once we get back outsider, now come." He said.

Everything is explained, and the elf's in markwood agrees to help me destroy the ring, and mickey explained about what else will happen after the ring is destroyed.

"Sauron will fall once more, but in a few months, his spirit will endure again."

So when he told me that, it summed up everything of what to do with the original dark ring, and he also told me that I won't be possessed. Oh, and case your wondering what happens after the spirit of sauron is destroyed again, don't worry, nothing bad is gotta happen, I can put it on as long as I can.

Next day:

Legolas led us to Rivendell, it didn't take long, thanks to mickey's magic, and everything seems to be a peaceful as elves can get. By god, there is actually 5 hobbits visiting for a while and waiting for another adventure to come.

If you see the fellowship or the hobbit movies, you properly know who's the 5 hobbits joining for the team.

For those who hasn't seen the lord of the rings or hobbit movies yet, go watch it before reading the rest of the stories so you won't be confused, why you may ask? Well, get a load of the end of the chapter.

I've looked around, been sitting at a bench, being along and working on my Sudoku book, and I've notice that even the 5 hobbits are brought up to speed and walking towards me. We said "Hi", Bilbo Baggins is at his old self right now, and I've found out that Gandalf is now here, and he has already knew about me.

"Gandalf?" I asked, amazed and showed a little smile.

"An outsider of the universe named Christian lake." He said.

"It's nice to meet you gandulf!" I raised my hand to him as he shakes it.

"Good to meet you, chosen to fufill one of your deepest wishes, who would believe it?" He laughed.

"I've a fan of the fellowship." I said.

"Ah, an outside world word called "Fan"; I haven't heard an outside world talk for over a decide."

"Well remind me to talk some more to bring your meroies back… dude." I smiled, and the group laughed.

Then legolas comes to report me and Gandalf. "We've been called on a meeting."

It wasn't long, we've been planning to head to mordor the first thing in the morning, the 5 hobbits are joining the adventure, and we start preparing for the next morning.

By the way Bilbo is at his middle age self. "Outsider, let me show you a few things that you may find useful." He suggested, can we've been at a bedroom.

"So uncle baggins." I begin with a joke. "What will I need for this adventure? An elvish sword or the armor called Mithril?" I asked.

"Why my lad, it's the second choice I picked." He said, showed the armor that's my size. "As light as a feather…" He said, then I finished for him.

"And as hard as the dragon scales." I smiled. "Thank you Bilbo, it will prove a good use for my adventures, as it did to Frodo."

"Let me see you put it on."

"Sure." I said, then I took off my shirt and put on the mithril and then put my shirt back on.

"Outsider!" Legolas said as he came in the room.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You, need to take this weapon." The elf said as he hands out the sword.

And when I grab the sword and removed it from its blanket covers, the exact same blade as "Sting" but a little bigger. "Oh… I've always wondered what it's like to have this blade." I said without drawing away my attention to it.

"Well, this weapon is for you for all the time until the mysterious villain is defeated." Legolas said.

The next morning:

Mickey and bugs made things quicker to the point at going to gondor, that's the beast they can do for us to be fast and not take more than a week.

"For months, orcs and goblins have been finding the second ring. One of our men have found out what is going on, and he stole the ring from them and tried to escape. But he didn't have any luck left, so he shot a bow and arrow somewhere before he died, it was at the water swimming to the woods of Lothlórien and got stuck underground because of the wind." Gandalf explained.

"Jeez, I guess that man is doing his best to stop sauron from having it's ring." I said. "So, how did you this part of the world get transformed into real life?" I asked.

"We wished it." Gandalf began. "We always wanted to be this way, Elrond believed that we will have Middle-Earth turned into a part of real life for this world."

"So, this land always wanted my world's kind better then animation." I tried to sum up everything.

"Yes, son of lake. Our wish was granted after years of waiting, then we start life all over, but after a while, no one wanted to come back here ever again, not even our few friends." Legolas finished.

"It must be hard to lose great friends." I said, showing that I felt bad.

"But we were planning on seeing the outside world once again a few days ago since we finally got to the point before this land transformed." Gandalf said.

"Well, after we get the ring to the fires out mount doom, what do you all say that we'll take you outside for a worldwide adventure?" I asked.

"You really mean it?!" Frodo asked.

"Yeah, I mean, you guys are so special. Sure there is stuff you don't know, and there are some ways that you shouldn't do outside like here. But we'll have you guys learning in no time." I said.

"I wouldn't be sure." Gandalf said, didn't depend on my invite.

An hour later, took a nap:

Alright, so before we head to gondor, I decided to go to mordor alone, but that wasn't a problem.

I put on the ring and put it back off so I can distract some of mordor to coming here, I thought about putting on the second ring, and it actually teleport me to the black gate.

Reqular point of view:

Mickey and his friends made it to gondor, only to find that saurman made an attack there because he thought I was coming. But with the help, they took down the team as much as they can.

My point of view:

Annnnd as many people might know about, the black gate opened to reveal what's left in mordor. As I watch the gates open, I saw eye far away with my magic eyes, and it disturbs me, and then I started to charge and shoot my way to mount doom... where mordor and I attack for 20 minutes!

Aragorn: Well, you do realize that mount doom takes-

I DON'T GIVE A ****! I destroyed the ring, the sprit will be out for the new few months, and the monsters will never rise!

But I did pass out after I got a few miles away from mount doom, because of the rings power.

A day later:

I woke up, only to find that I'm along and that my stuff has been waiting next to the bed I sleep in.

Seems easy enough, I grabbed it, had a few stretches, and finally went outside, and then magic occurred and I saw where it's leading me to go.

Then when I found my way, people cheer over what I did along with help. Then I saw my buddies coming towards me and we hugged, except for legolas and Gandalf. "So, how did everything go?" I asked, using the voice of like I was choking like sometimes, after the pop in my back.

"Every orc, goblin, and ringwraths has fallen." Gandalf began. "Because of what the rest of us did while you try to take yourself to the fires of mordor, destroying the ring, there was a fight in this kingdom and because of our old friends help, we took down half of mordor while you destroyed the other half into such one like you." Gandalf explained.

"What will happen over saruman?" I asked.

"If I know him, he'll properly join other evil forces to have great power to destroy me." I said, normal voice, caused the group to laugh as the entire kingdom stops cheering as Aragorn steps up along with gimli.

"Son of lake, outsider of the universe," Aragorn begin with his speech. "For has you decide to bravely fought to mordor, over a thousand evil forces that serves sauron the deceiver. You have destroyed sauron's second ring and forever let the monsters never to rise, you saved Middle-Earth, and you will forever be remembered." Aragorn finished, bowed including the others.

"Son of Arathorn, you shouldn't just thank me, without your old friends, I would have a tough time getting here, and the monster's would have destroyed everything in this land. Or worst, I wouldn't be here to deal with everything." I said.

"But still, you show such no doubt, and took every evil of sauron down." Aragorn said.

"Well, our friend made the right choice." I pointed towards mickey, caused everyone to giggle.

So we all celebrated, and during that, the fellowship and I talked to each other as the first couple of minutes of "The treason of isengard" Plays . "You know, a wish to my world's skin for Middle-Earth is actually a good wish, because you guys are such greatest back at my life." I said.

"And it's a rare wish indeed." Aragorn replied.

"So, I thought about something that I think you guys will be interested in." I said, caused the fellowship to get closer to me. "you wanna come with me outside of Middle-Earth for a world wide adventure?" I asked, caused everyone to scoot back in surprise, most of them accepted my invite.

"But, if I leave this land, it will be the farthest I ever gone to." Sam said, looking down.

Then my eyes are half shut and I smile slightly. "Sam, this is the chance to finally know what the outside world is like, and even as far as you went away from home, at the very least, you'll have some fun over it."

"Yeah, I guess. OK, I guess I'm in then." Sam said, now the fellowship is coming to the outside world.

"**YAHHHHHHWHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** I yelled in joy.

The fellowship along with Bilbo accepted my request on going back to the outside world. And after the next day, we set off going back to the US.


	7. 1 hour of 2003

It took a few weeks, especially with the fellowship remembering and getting along with new things in the outside world. And you know what, the funny thing is: That even I did some reviews for my break, some of the people like and love, and a little bit of them don't agree with. And to be honest, I've been being lazy and do what I do while I was back at real life.

But that doesn't mean it can stop my good heart as I sometimes help out. And guess what, I never had any sword skill, but because I slept for an entire day back at middle-Earth, I now got the skill higher then Aragorn.

And without being told to me, Mickey and Minnie is having visions of what's gotta happen to them once I finally get back to Earth, and that Mickey will be possessed by the dark side. They were never sure if it will come true or not.

But- DANG IT, things are not going to well with the searching! Heck, I even thought about the chaos emerald. But nope! I do not like to be in a pointless fight, but I'm pretty sure that it give me an idea to ask one of our guys to search for one that is alone or at the dump or whatever it is!

"Goofy and Donald, my buddy's buddy, I need a favor!" I said.

"What is it, planning on killing yourself again?" Donald asked, then the both giggled.

"Hey, I like trying to get myself into extreme situations!" I yelled.

"Alright, what do you want?" Donald asked.

"Well, I thought about searching a chaos emerald that is NOWHERE near eggman or whatever!" I said with a creepy smile.

"Garwsh, looks like you found a way to get to Superman's space pod!" Goofy cheared.

"Well, sort of, but I thought about using it for good measures once you get down to it." I said.

"You know what, none of us have thought of that since you haven't been into sonic for a year or 2." Donald said.

"Hey, what's up my "Real" man?" Sora asked.

"Searching for just 1 chaos emerald, just ONE!" I yelled to the celling. "Well, I just thought that I should go out again while Mickey is just messing around with his search party, I'll properly get some answers smiled.

"Searching now." Goofy told me.

"So, I just thought of something while I was being lazy: If Mickey somehow got his invincible heart turned into darkness, what will happen to any of his family or friends?" I asked, caused the 3 to look at me in surprise.

"Garwsh no one has asked us that before." Goofy said.

Then sora sat down in a chair and sighed. "Nothing will happen to any of us, but Minnie on the other hand: She will be dying if Mickey get possessed by the darkside." Sora explained.

"Ooo." I said, like I saw people got hurt or something. "That's messed up."

Then the computer found a chaos emerald. "Looks like we found your emerald!" Goofy said.

"Oh god." I laughed. "I'm gotta take a guess and say: Somebody want me in metropolis!" I joked. "Alright, just send me a vehicle with kryptonite then I'm on my way."

1:00PM, Metropolis:

I arrived on the plane as the "Going To Utapau" music played for 35 seconds and jumped off into the rooftop as I use my magic eyes to detect the highest energy signature.

"_Alright, so how's metropolis, any heroes coming?_" I asked through the com.

"You got about 30 minutes until Kal-El gets off from the watchtower." Mickey said.

"Alright, later." I said, then head towards the chaos emerald, took about a few minutes, and seems easy enough now that I got the emerald.

But when I finally got the emerald, the energy starts to do something to me; I started to see everything white, blue, and black. Then everything seems the same, but something wasn't right, I had to shoot to the rooftop in order to find out to see if there's anything changing or if I traveled in time.

Then, I traveled in time on 2003 where the Thanagarian invasion happened, then I realized that I have to fight for my life until I find a way to get back the present.

It took a lot of shooting, hiding, and using my elvish sword to destroy their weapons and knocking them out with my elbow and kick, trying to get the citizens to a hiding place.

But then I saw Hawkgirl, and oh boy did she see me while I notice that the citizens have finally got to hiding.

But then, I see that someone is going to grab me in the back to try and stop me for a reason I don't know. Then I turn as I grabbed my sword and start fighting her.

It took about 2 minutes but she actually knocks me to the highest tower, but I used my gun to shoot the top to prepare swinging as I waited for hawkgirl to come.

Then I jumped and use my left hand to grab her leg, because of this I started pulling the tower then I let go as I fly towards the sky.

"Come on! Chaos control." I repeated several times until finally I started traveling through time again.

Then I got back to the present and at the Disney castle near Sora, Donald, and goofy, they are surprised.

"I see that you got the emerald!" Sora said, noticed the green chaos emerald.

"Yeah, when I grabbed it, I travel back to 2003 where the Thanagarian invasion happened, had to make a round with hawkgirl until I fly towards the air in order to beg for the emerald to take me back here. Wait, how much time happened after I got back to the room?" I asked.

"12." Goofy said after he looked at his watch then dropped his jaw along with Donald.

Then I paused for the minute and point at them. "I'M THE MAN!" I yelled, then slapped my knee and laughed along with sora who seems to laugh because of the words he didn't expect and find funny. We kept laughing while Donald and goofy stood dumbfounded as I decide to get some snacks. "Snack time, key boy!" I joked.

An hour later:

I find Mickey and gave him the emerald, and his technology got upgraded thanks to the emerald, took a little while, but we finally found Superman's space pod.

Mickey, Sora, bugs, and the fellowship gets ready as I stand by the plane as I start acting nuts like Nicholas cage with the Hallelujah. I just dance around, bend down on my knees and touched my kneecaps and spin my head around then got back up and throw my horns up. "Can you handle this!? Can you handle this!?" I asked randomly.

Then the everybody came up laughing as the hallelujah music stops, and I grabbed on to the plane then bulge my eyes out as I sighed until I ran out of breath, causing them to laugh even harder on the floor.

But I just grabbed them on the plane into the seat then I set the course to Smallville.


	8. The road goes ever on and on

It seemed like an easy travel, but why would the space pod be in smallvile? I mean sure there are some earths where it's with the parents of Clark Kent or at Fortress of solitude.

"What trouble's you Mickey?" Gandalf asked.

"Where going to smallvile, where we can get the ship just fine, then it's a trap." Mickey said, without drawing his look away from outside.

"Next move?" Sora asked.

"Spring the trap." I smiled with eyes closed.

"But that's not what troubles me; Christian, once you go to the space pod, you have to go without us." Mickey explained.

"I know." I said, in low monotone voice. "You look out for the others, get plans ready."

"But listen, I have to explain something to you before we separate: I have a vision that I will die because of the darkside and what you love that everybody hates." Mickey said, and then everyone looked at him.

"Oh no." I said, eyes wide. "Is there a way to bring you back to life?" I asked.

"Yes, but that's the plans that most of the world can't know about." Mickey said.

"Does DC know about that?" I asked.

"Yes, but something tells me that they will be freed after my death that may come." He replied.

"What about the gods and demigods?" I asked.

"They know, but I trust them because of all the good things I have done for them and the world." Mickey answered.

Then I gave a sigh as I look outside.

Then suddenly…

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

Trouble came, and Mickey and pushed me to fall. Do I even have to explain why? LOOK AT THE FACTS OF MY GUNS FROM THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS!

The plane got shot and is about to crash, but I knew they will be OK.

The entire DC is heading towards me, and it was a trap all along.

But I saw a farm nearby, and with my eyes, it has the space pod I'm looking for. So I ran but then I saw the entire DC.

Normal point of view:

Mickey and Gandalf combined their magic to hold of DC while I try to get the space pod ready, I finally reached the space pod and put the Codex in as the pod opens and I went inside.

Then in the sky, the watchtower fires a space gun, trying to kill me, but thanks to the chaos emerald that is staying with Gandalf, Mickey and Gandalf put shields around the ship, after the shot, I see the explosion that knocked out most of DC, before I jumped into hyperspace.

Then after the first half of "The road goes ever on and on" Music from the fellowship plays, as Mickey and his team finally recover from the fight.

"Wait! Oh no, but the pod can only fly one time to a planet. I just remembered, Oh man he is gotta be stranded for life."

"Looks like he's on his own now." Sora said, looking up.

"Not exactly, before we left, I contacted my old friends outside the galaxy to make sure to cover his life." Mickey smiled, Then stand up. "But until he comes back, why don't we hold true to each other?" He asked, then everybody looks at him but Aragorn smiled.

"We will not have us old friends be tormented or have death come to them." Aragorn said. "Not while we have strength and magic left. Leave all that can be spared behind on the plane, we travel back to the castle, let us kill our evil."

Then everybody looks at each other as Sora and Gimli is about to cheer. "YES!"

Then everybody runs to find their way back to the Disney castle.

My point of view:

We finally arrived at the planet at another galaxy. "Kypton. I hope that the others will be alright." I said.

"Mickey will look after them." Computer said.

"I don't suppose we will ever see them or my family again." I said sadly.

"No, you will, the fight will be won." Computer said.

Then I smiled. "I'm glad Mickey knows how to handle problems." I said, then we got into the atmosphere.

**Directed by 17lakect**

**Casting:**

**17lakect as Christian lake**

**The rest as their normal voices**

**To be continued**

**The two galaxies coming soon**


End file.
